Confessions of Frienship
by EndlessHopeXx
Summary: Mana and the Pharaoh have been best friends since childhood. But with Atem fighting to protect his Kingdom, and Mana uncovering the painful truth about her past, they ll need each other more than ever. Will they have the courage to confess that what they share is more than just a friendship? Atem&Mana all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic for Atem and Mana, I had never really considered them until I began watching Yugioh again and got to season five lol. Seeing Atem´s reaction when he meets Mana and reading the manga really hints at the fact that he likes her and they just make a really cute couple-just my opinion lol. Please read and review!**

 **Mana and Pharaoh Atem have been best friends since childhood. But with Atem becoming Pharaoh of Egypt and fighting to protect his Kingdome, and Mana uncovering the painful truth about her past, they´ll need each other more than ever. Will they have the courage to confess that what they share is more than just a friendship?**

* * *

 **Confessions of Friendship**

She looked at him from afar, smiling.

Today was the day her best friend, the Prince, was being crowned as Pharaoh of Egypt. His father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon passed away a few days ago. It was one of the darkest, hardest moments in the Prince´s life, but here he was today, putting on a strong front for his deceased father and his empire. He looked terribly handsome, with his streaks of blonde hair falling at the sides of his crown, wearing his cape and dressed so regally, still showing off his muscular figure. Mana silently scolded herself for these thoughts. They were best friends since childhood, always supporting and counting on each other, along with her now master and Priest, Mahad. But in the last couple of months something had started changing on her part. She had taken a slight liking to the young prince a while back, when she started noticing several changes. He had become stronger, more firm and serious, he was still the same courteous sweet prince she had always known but was now becoming a bit stricter. She assumed it had to do with the long hours of study he had in order to prepare for his reign as Pharaoh. Aside from that were the physical changes as well, his voice had definitely changed, it was a soothing, yet intimidating deeper voice. He had a narrowed profound gaze, and he possessed a smile that could light up the entire palace, a smile that not everyone had a chance to see being that during his studies, meetings and staff he always maintained a serious stance. All in all, it was evident he was growing up. In fact, most girls took notice and daydreamt with the charming young prince, if not all. But he was the prince after all and now, the pharaoh, she couldn't allow that feeling to grow, besides, what were the chances of a Pharaoh falling for an ordinary girl like herself?

Atem knew her story, in fact, the former Pharaoh, Mahad, and a few of the Priest knew how she had gotten to the palace. But only Atem knew how it had begun to affect her over the years. Someone, her mother probably, had left her wrapped in a blanket outside the palace gates early one morning, with a note stating that the child had some sort of magical gift and needed to be taken care of. Of course everyone knew that in the palace lived magicians in training, who helped protect the palace with their magic and who were prepared in case of a war or assault on the Kingdome. The guards found her just a little while after, being that they guarded the entrance since the early hours of the morning. Immediately they had taken her to Pharaoh Aknamkanon, who was a kind man, and decided to have Mana stay and be raised at the palace under the guidance of one of the best Magicians in training of that time, Mahad. It was difficult growing up without parents, she often saw the prince with both his parents, or Mahad´s mother visit him at the palace from time to time, but she had no one. The only other person she could relate to was Priest Seto, who knew his mother but never met his father, but priest Seto was a very serious man and never said a word to anyone about his childhood or personal matters in general. She didn't think too much about it when she had first learned the truth, on the contrary, she considered herself fortunate to have arrived at the palace and have such kind people around her, someone to guide her in learning magic, and thankful for the king´s compassion. But as she started growing up, her curiosity also began to grow, and only Atem knew and understood that. Only he knew how, from time to time, Mana wondered who her family was or why they couldn't or didn't want to keep her. But the prince always gave her a strong hug or held her hand reassuringly, telling her that her parents probably tried doing what was best for her, and that she had a family at the palace who would never leave her side. She always smiled and thanked him dearly. But his words weren't enough to put out the flame of curiosity.

Everyone cheered as the new Pharaoh greeted his people. He made a small speech of motivation and incentive to the nation before Seto announced a banquet in honor of the new King. They then retreated back into the palace. As soon as they did Mana dashed off to find him. Of course she knew that things wouldn't be the same now that he was King of Egypt, but she wanted to see him one more time before he began with his duties. They were still best friends after all and he had made a promise to make time for her and to continue being there for each other. And they never broke their promises.

* * *

The Pharaoh sat in his throne as the banquet commenced. He looked through the crowd of people who were sitting in tables enjoying the feast, until he spotted the one he had been looking for. He smiled. Mana was his best friend and confident. But lately, she wasn't acting like herself and he was worried about her. He wasn't sure just how to approach the situation at hand. He cared so much for Mana but lately she had so many questions about her real family. Mana´s origins were never a conversational topic, not ever. But for some time she often seemed lost in thought and whenever she was, it was all that was on her mind. He didn't want her to get hurt, and what he desperately wanted was for Mana to forget the whole thing. Of course he couldn't blame her but he had a bad feeling about this, if she searched for the truth, there was no telling what she could find. He certainly wasn't going to let her suffer, especially now that he was pharaoh. Atem felt the need to protect her at all cost, even from herself. It had even crossed his mind to forbid her, as her pharaoh, to search for her family, but of course he couldn't and wouldn't do that to his best friend. So he had set as a personal mission to somehow make Mana forget all her doubts concerning her origins. It wouldn't be easy, especially considering his new position and how busy he would be, but he would make time for her anyway he could.

With a swift wave of his hand, he called for her. She all but ran to the throne and gave a quick bow.

"Prince! I mean-King!" she said laughing, it would take a while to get used to the new title after years of calling him prince. Atem smiled,

"It's quite alright" he told her, "So how are you enjoying the feast?" he asked, kindly.

"It's awesome, but you know me, I can't stay in one place for too long" she said, guiltily, and it was true, no matter how the years went by Mana would still be a kid at the heart. She was very energetic and quickly moved from one activity to another, except for when she was training due Mahad controlling her and helping her maintain focus.

"Of course, how could I forget," he responded sarcastically, smirking,

"So, do you think we´ll have time to see each other, Pharaoh?" She asked, taking his hand and playing with his fingers. Atem blushed noticeably, although it was common between them to play with each other's hands like that, they had never done so in public, let alone now that he was pharaoh. Gently, as to not let Mana notice, he pulled his hand away and placed it over his puzzle. Aside from that, there was another small detail. At some point during their earlier teenage years, he had developed a crush on Mana. She seemed completely oblivious to it, thankfully. But looking into her gleaming green eyes, or feeling her touch always caused him a strange, yet thrilling sensation that he tried so hard to supress.

"Of course I will, Mana, but…do you promise to let go of all those thoughts you seem to be having?" he asked, she looked at him confused,

"What thoughts prince, I-" she started, but one stern look from Atem helped her realize,

"Oh, you mean-"

"Mana- let the pharaoh be! He must relax and enjoy this feast", Priest Seto scolded her, Atem spoke up,

"It alright Seto," Mana bowed before the pharaoh, and was about to leave, before Atem grabbed her hand quickly, provoking a tingling sensation in his stomach,

"Meet me after the banquet" she nodded and skipped away. Was she really so unaware of the feelings she triggered in him? He watched as she bounced over to Mahad, smiling widely. He sighed, _yes she was._

The rest of the banquet continued smoothly and by the end of the night his people all retreated to their homes after the delightful feast in his honor. Just before leaving the throne room, after his priests had retreated to their chambers, Atem glanced once more at the golden throne and shut his eyes, remembering the last time he saw his father sitting in that same chair.

 _Father, I wish not to disappoint you. I must follow in your footsteps in order to be a righteous king and make you proud…_

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped his face, left the throne room, and proceeded to find Mana. It seemed they would need each other's company for yet another night.


	2. Chapter 2

The first two chapters are more of an introduction just in case, Seto and Kisara are also included in this story. R&R plz!

 **Chapter 2**

Atem walked to the servants division on the first floor of the palace. The magician's quarters of course were on the next floor but Mana was given a room close to the servants due to there being a large number of Magicians in training. And Mana was the last to arrive. His father had ordered one of the servants, Denisse, to care for her until she was old enough to receive her classes. Denisse being a mother and having raised her own children accepted joyfully.

He knocked on Mana´s door quietly as to not alert the servants who were most likely already asleep. She opened just as carefully already assuming it was him.

"Atem, I was just about to go looking for you, I was waiting for everyone to head to their chambers", she said apologetically, as she opened the door for him to enter.

"It's alright" he said forcing a smile, but Mana saw right through him.

"Prince, something's bothering you, what is it?" she asked as they sat on her bed. It was much smaller than Atem´s, of course. But at the moment it felt like the best and most comfortable place to be. He remembered the endless nights they spent engaged in conversation when they were kids, he would tell Mana about his classes and she´d share her experiences with him, or whenever the pharaoh was hard on Atem, he would talk about it, and she´d listen. The pharaoh was very over protective of Atem, always sending Mahad to look after him when he began to wander off even in the slightest, and at the time he hadn't been able to understand his father's concern over his well-being.

"It's…becoming pharaoh, when my father has just passed away. It's harder than I thought Mana. There's nothing I wish more than to serve my people justly but if I fail-"he went on before Mana interrupted,

"That won't happen" she said, with complete conviction in her voice. She took his hand in both of hers tightly. She hadn't seen him so distraught since the day the pharaoh passed. Since then he's had to be strong for the sake of all Egypt.

"Prince I know you´ll be an amazing ruler! You´ve always prioritized what's best for the people and I know Pharaoh Aknamkanon would be more than proud. Besides…you're not alone" she said comfortingly giving his hand a squeeze. For the time being those words gave him hope. All his life he had been a person full of determination, but that determination came easier with his father by his side to guide him. Mana so desperately wanted to say something that could make him feel more at ease, but words came with difficulty in a situation like this. Losing a loved one was never easy, she would know. If it pained her not to have a father at all, she couldn't imagine what it was like to have one and lose him overnight. The pharaoh's death had been unexpected, he was a healthy and vigorous man until one day surprisingly he fell ill. And to make matters worse there was no determined cause for his illness, no one had an explanation, and if they did it remained a secret.

Atem felt his face heating up as Mana sat closer to him. Why he felt so intimidated all of a sudden with their closeness he couldn't understand. Lately he found himself thinking about her more than he would´ve liked to admit. There were many girls his age of course, Egypt was a very large country after all. And many of them looked at him alluringly, it was something he was used to. But it was one girl´s features that really had the king going head over heels.

"Atem..?" Mana was looking at him confused, he responded quickly,

"Thank you" he said quietly. She noticed suddenly that she was still holding his hand, and the pharaoh didn't seem to mind. If anything his grip had become rather tight. So she continued holding him, enjoying the moment. They saw each other almost every day and yet it had been a while since they held hands like this.

During the rest of the night they lied down and talked. Mana told him about how Mahad had been putting more pressure on her and the other magicians, than usual. It was very much like Mahad to ask for the best from each of his students. He was the best known magician in Egypt and after Mana, he was one of Atem´s closest friends. Although lately he spent a lot of time with another Priestess of his court, Isis. Isis was very kind and apprehensive, the voice of prudence in his royal court. Quite the contrary of Priest Seto, who, in spite of his devotion to protect and serve the pharaoh, was a bit of a loner.

Atem once again brought up the subject of Mana´s desire to investigate her background. And after his reassuring words, she promised to give it some more thought.

 _Her answer was good enough, for now_ Atem thought.

A little after midnight, Atem had fallen asleep next to Mana. She stared at him suppressing the urge to giggle, he was breath taking. Even in his sleep he kept a serious facial expression. _How stressed must he be_ , she thought. She knew he had a load of work even before becoming pharaoh, but the slight increase was taking its toll on him and it had only been a day, but it was the busiest day yet. He had meetings all morning with the priests and several other people, in order to be well informed of Egypt's economical state and other situations that had to be monitored. Egypt had also been looking for the chance to befriend and form an alliance with another powerful nation close by, Atlantis. She pulled the covers over his shoulder. She remained restless due to all the questions that invaded her mind, and something had to be done.

* * *

Bright and early the next day, the pharaoh was greeted by his royal court and personal adviser, Shimon. After breakfast they headed immediately to the throne room where a group of people, each with different requests or gifts arrived to see the King. Atem responded patiently to each and every one of them, consulting with Shimon every now and then. Shimon had vowed to remain by Atem´s side for as long as his health allowed him to. Although master Aknadin was Atem´s uncle, he was always quick and impulsive when it came to decision making, something not at all wise. Afterwards, they began discussing the changes in Egypt's economy due to the arrival of many foreigners who wished to make Egypt their home, not only residing in the country but starting businesses as well, something favorable indeed.

Outside the palace Mahad was training a couple of his students in a new subject, protection spells.

"Nice job, Mana!" yelled Naveen, one of her fellow magicians.

Mahad had ordered them to pair up and attack each other lightly, while using spells to protect themselves from their opponent. To have new enemies when a new pharaoh took the throne was common, and although they weren't all too dangerous, Mahad wanted his students to be ready. They were going to increase security in the palace and they needed all the preparation they could get.

"Thanks Naveen", she smiled ecstatically, magic had become her passion and she was happy to be improving. Aside from that, this class had actually been a chance for Mana to relax. In the midst of her insomnia last night she had come up with a plan to get some information. The only person she thought could really help her was the Pharaoh since he was the maximum authority and therefore had all sorts of connections, not to mention that he was visited by many different citizens almost daily. But being that the Pharaoh was Atem, she was absolutely sure that he would never agree to help her, and if he did so it would be against his will. Atem tried his best to be subtle but she knew how strongly he disagreed with this idea, and seeing him angry wasn't pretty…although it gave her stomach butterflies. Seeing Atem upset was actually rare, but when he was, there was something striking about his hard glare, his firm voice, his posture and even the way his prominent muscles flexed…

She sighed _, she was hopelessly crushing on her best friend, the King!_

She mentally smacked herself and shook away those thoughts.

She would start slowly, step by step, speaking firstly to the person who found her outside the palace, the guard. It wouldn't be an easy task of course, seventeen years had gone by and the guard probably wasn't even in the palace anymore. But if there was any chance, even the slightest chance, of discovering who and where she came from, she had to take it. As long as Atem didn't find out. Or Mahad. Because if Mahad was the one to uncover her plan it would be just as bad if not worse, he was like an older brother to her and she knew he would agree with Atem, without hesitation.

"Earth to Mana!" Naveen waved in front of her, grinning,

"Ready for another round?" he asked,

"Of course!" she said, laughing. _She was ready for this…!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter, I´m trying to update soon being I don't have much time before classes start! Lol R &R please!**

 **Chapter 3**

Atem was worn out. It had been a very busy morning to say the least, but thankfully they made great progress. The King of Atlantis received his petition and sent a reply accepting his invitation to visit Egypt and discuss the possibility of being allies. This alliance was very important to him considering his father was a great friend of the previous king, Ironheart. Although neither one of the previous kings were present anymore he wanted to keep that friendship alive. He still had some work to do before having his break. How had his father managed with all of this? Being ruler was teaching him so much. His nation was significantly populated and with foreigners moving in, it was growing…making this alliance all the more important. He rubbed his temples, so many improvements to be made, citizens who had requests, security increase, and the list went on. He desperately needed a distraction and he had one person in mind. Unfortunately it would have to wait until the evening…

"My King, may I suggest we take action immediately with the arriving foreigners?" Priest Seto asked him,

"Of course, I trust that you can help them organize, we must show that we have all under control" Atem responded firmly, Shimon agreed,

"Very well my pharaoh, you shall not be disappointed" he said,

"Pharaoh, may I remind you that these new people still cannot be trusted, they must be watched closely!" Aknadin exclaimed, Atem considered it for a moment,

"Aknadin´s right Seto, I think its best you go with Shada, it couldn't hurt to take precautions", he ordered, Shada nodded and Atem dismissed his court, everyone but Mahad and Isis had been present. He sighed exasperated.

He decided to look for Mahad first, since Mahad suggested making a few changes regarding security.

He was walking down the corridor when he saw Mana coming toward him from the opposite direction. _Just the person he was hoping to see_ , he thought. He was about to greet her but as she came closer he realized something was different about her...and very _wrong_. She was practically dragging her feet, puffy eyed and hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

"Mana…?" he asked, awestruck. He was infuriated, if someone had tried to hurt her they would pay.

* * *

The class had ended and Mahad gave them the afternoon off. Apparently he and priestess Isis were in charge of organizing for the arrival of the King of Atlantis. Priest Seto and Shada were visiting the foreigners that arrived and Atem was most likely loaded with work. It was the perfect time, everyone would be distracted. _There had to be a way for her to find that guard_ , she thought. But she needed to ask someone who wouldn't be a loud mouth and let Mahad know what she was up to. Then it hit her, Denisse! It was a little passed noon and surely she would be in her chambers now, as every servant had an hour of rest. If anyone could tell her something about that day is had to be her. She ran to the servant's quarters, taking certain precautions, although she was sure she wouldn't run into the pharaoh at this time. She knocked on the door desperately,

"Denisse! Good afternoon!" she greeted,

"Mana, my dear child, how do you do?" she asked sweetly,

"I was wondering…" as she began this seemed more and more difficult, where to start?

"Yes?" Denisse inquired,

"I-I would like to speak to you for a moment if that's okay" she said quietly, Denisse´s expression showed concern as she invited Mana in.

"What is it you would like to talk about?" she asked, _here goes…_

"I have a few questions…about my past. And I was hoping that maybe you could help me" There, she let it out. Denisse remained quiet as if lost in thought, would she be hiding something?

"Denisse I-I´ve been curious for a while now and nobody seems to know anything about me, about where I came from. I just…I feel like I don't know myself, not even my real name if I was ever given one", she said quietly,

"Is there anything that you might…remember…from that day?" she asked, after a moment of silence, she responded,

"Mana. That is your name. I know you feel confused but you _do_ have a home and a family, and your family who loves you dearly", she said.

"I know Denisse, and I love all of you dearly! But I´ve had so many questions for years and it's…hard, not having a single answer. Nothing you can say will ever change the way I feel about you all" Mana pleaded, the desperation in her eyes was as plain as day. The woman was beginning to see she had no other choice,

"I guess I can understand how you feel. If this is really so important to you…"

"It is" she insisted, Denisse sighed and bowed her head.

"Then, I suppose I could tell you what little I do remember. If you must know, when you were found outside the palace gates, the only thing with you was a note. That you already know. That afternoon, after pharaoh Aknamkanon placed you under my care, I accidentally overheard him speaking to his brother, Master Aknadin. Apparently, the master knew of a family who lived close to the outskirts of Egypt who had just had a baby. He had met the father of this child on a trip. Of course there was no way of knowing for sure, but on their trip, this man told the master that magic was a curse that ran in his wife´s family, a curse he was desperate to get rid of. And for that reason he was afraid of the child his wife had given birth to.

The man told master Aknadin that he was strongly against this… curse of magical powers that his wife and baby possessed, and that he would do anything to rid them of it. Master Aknadin, of course, told him that he considered magic to be gift rather than a curse, and that he knew of others who possessed this gift and who trained to use them for good but the man couldn't be convinced. He parted ways with this man once they arrived at their destination. There is no way to be sure, but the master always had his suspicions" she concluded grimly. Mana shut her eyes as a single tear fell. She was loss for words. She definitely hadn't expected to hear all of this. Denisse sighed and put an arm around Mana.

"I knew I would regret telling this to you Mana, but knowing your free spirit, even if I hadn't said a word you still would have found way to learn all the details of the day you were found" she said.

"And just so you know, magic has and will always be a beautiful gift. Don't ever neglect what you are" she added, finally getting Mana to smile. It was true, she had to stay true to herself. She wiped her eyes harshly, this was what she had come for so she couldn't cry, but that didn't take the pain and disappointment away. With the little bit of voice she had, she dared to ask,

"Did-did you happen to hear his name?" but Denisse shook her head,

"No. No I did not".

"Thank you Denisse. I won't give up on my magic, and don't worry about me this was exactly what I needed to know", she said forcing a smile. She definitely didn't want her caretaker feeling guilty for being honest. They said their goodbyes, and Denisse squeezed her in a hug before she left her chambers.

Mana was no longer running as she had been when she first arrived at the servant's quarters nor did she have the energy to do so. As soon as she felt she was far enough the tears kept coming. If anything she now had more doubts than before, did her parents hate her for the gift she came with? She loved practicing her magic, it was a part of her, but it was her magic that turned her into an orphan, how could it be called a gift in the first place? She hadn't expected her story to be a happy one, but she certainly wasn't prepared for this. _Ignorance really was blissful_. She continued walking aimlessly through the corridors not really knowing where to go, not realizing that the tears kept coming.

"Mana..?" she heard a stunned voice and immediately looked up. _Atem. Perfect._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Btw I used some Egyptian in this chapter lol, for future reference** _ **, Ya helo**_ **(ya hee-low) means** _ **my beautiful.**_ **Plz R &R**

 **Chapter 4:**

" _Atem?"_

Mana blinked a few more tears, Atem still looked blurry through her watery eyes, but she could see his expression pretty clearly,

"Mana…what happened?" he asked, astonished. He didn't even remember the last time he saw Mana cry. She´d fallen, gotten yelled at, punished, but never had he seen her shed a was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed he was coming from the opposite direction _, how careless of her!_ Sure he was her best friend but she didn't want him to see her this way, if only she had paid more attention, but it was too late. She couldn't think of what to say, so she did all she could at the moment. She threw herself in his arms like she had so many times before, the only difference was that they had been laughing all those other times.

Atem being taller than her, wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin,

"Mana, please! Tell me what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of worry. He began rubbing her back gently, she took a deep breathe.

"Atem, I-I…I´m just…a little emotional is all", she said, calming herself down. Like it or not, her friend had a point when he told her that something's were best left alone. He had insisted that she didn't go looking for answers, but as always, she never listened.

"I don't believe you", it was a fact. He knew her too well,

"It's just…I shouldn't have stuck my nose where it didn't belong", she said, smiling half-heartedly between tears. Atem was still hugging her and she couldn't help taking in his scent, he had the sweet and inviting fragrance of the scented oils.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently,

"You were right" she muttered,

"I tried digging up the past and I was disappointed with what I found" she told him simply, he looked down at her empathetically.

" _Ya Helo_ " he sighed and held her closely to his chest,

"I'm so sorry", he whispered, Mana sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"It's alright, I guess I deserved it" she said, causing Atem to take her by the shoulders and push her away just enough to look her in the eyes,

"Mana, don't say that! Of course you didn't deserve to have your feelings hurt, you're a sweet girl. Life hasn't been fair to you and you definitely don't deserve to go through this", he told her, she gave him a small smile. Maybe he was right. But that didn't change the fact that she had been naïve. Even though she always told herself not to get her hopes up, a part of her deep down always wished to one day find out that there was a family out there that did indeed love her, and made a mistake and were searching for her, or something like that. It was hard hearing Denisse´s words, hearing that there _was_ a family, just possibly hers, who didn't want magic anywhere near them and who would get rid of it any way that they could. But could it be that just possibly it was all a coincidence and those people weren't her parents? Denisse said that those were merely suspicions, it didn't have to be necessarily true. Maybe Master Aknadin had the wrong guy and that man wasn't her father after all. So many ideas going around in her head didn't allow her to concentrate on just one.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe to try and clear her mind. Atem became more worried,

"Mana? Are you alright?" actually he seemed startled, although she couldn't blame him, even she didn't feel like herself. She opened her eyes and nodded.

"I´ll be fine" she said, her voice still thicker than her usual chirpy tone, the pharaoh didn't seem convinced,

"I don't think so", he took her hand and led her down the corridor and up to the third floor, and once again the butterflies came back. She had no doubt, the pharaoh was indeed a perfect gentleman. He opened the door to his chambers and led her inside. She sat on his bed as he served her a glass of water that a servant had left for him. The pharaoh´s room was probably biggest in the palace, her chambers were less than half the size of his! His bed dressed with a thin quilt of pure Egyptian cotton. Even the frame of the bed looked luxurious.

Atem opened the doors of his balcony to give Mana some fresh air. It wasn't too long ago that he stood on this same balcony and greeted his people as he was crowned Pharaoh. He smiled lightly at the memory and walked over to his bed to sit next to Mana,

"How do you feel?" he asked, she took the last sip of water,

"A little better" she said sheepishly, Atem sighed… _here it comes_ …

"Do you see now why I didn't want you to do this? Mana I don't want you getting hurt. I can understand how you feel more than you know, but your safety and well-being will always be the priority", he said looking straight at her causing her to blush.

Mana knew how much he worried about her but he really didn't understand. It wasn't that he didn't want to but more that he _couldn't_. His reality had been completely different from hers their entire life. She knew how much he cared for her because she knew him well and to see him this concerned meant that it really mattered to him. But she couldn't promise not to do this again, at least not in the future. Knowing herself like she did, Mana knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she confirmed Aknadin´s suspicions.

There was a knock on the door and it was opened, revealing Mahad.

"You majesty I- Mana?" He asked, stopping in mid-sentence, just then she realized how strange this must seem, her eyes were still puffy, her face tear stained and they were in the pharaoh´s chambers… _great, now he must think something's wrong between Atem and I,_ she thought. Mahad knew Mana and the pharaoh were close and that they visited each other's chambers but never in this state.

"Is something wrong?" he asked carefully, not really understanding what was going on, had she and the pharaoh had an argument? Before Mana could respond Atem jumped in,

"Everything is alright Mahad, Mana and I were just talking", he said, looking between Mahad and Mana, Mahad didn't look too convinced but didn't dare argue or question the young King.

"How may I help you Mahad?" Atem asked as if trying to draw the unwanted attention away from Mana,

"I apologize for the interruption, Your Majesty, Shadda mentioned you were looking for me", he answered,

"Yes of course, I wanted to go over the security modifications you suggested", he said simply, they agreed to discuss it in the throne room and began walking out, when Atem looked back, realizing that Mana wasn't exactly following,

"Mana?" he asked,

"Atem would it be okay if I stayed here for a little while?" she asked, he smiled and nodded before following Mahad and shutting the door behind him. Mana lied on the pharaoh´s bed, even though he wasn't around his scent was still present in the room. The cool breeze coming in through the open balcony doors was quite relaxing, her own room didn't even have windows.

Her classes were over for the day and in her current mood, she didn't feel like going anywhere or doing much of anything. So she just lay there, thinking up her next plan.

* * *

Atem and Mahad were walking towards the throne room,

"Mahad, how are the preparations coming along?" the pharaoh asked,

"Everything is going according to plan your majesty, the King of Atlantis has sent yet another messenger today, he will be arriving in a week, which is why I wanted to ask for your permission to enhance the security of the palace immediately with the help of my magicians in training", he said. Mahad was nothing but thorough, no doubt about it.

"Of course, Mahad, go right ahead", he answered,

"That would only leave the visit to the foreigners",

"Seto and Karim have already taken care of that, I trust they can monitor the situation", he said positively, Mahad nodded.

"By the way, my King, there are a few more citizens that request your presence in the audience chamber," Atem sighed for what seemed like the tenth time, if was already passed midday yet there was still plenty of work to be done. Aside from that this visit from the King of Atlantis had been on his mind, he´d heard that the current king, son of Ironheart, was rather serious. The entire palace was actively preparing for this visit.

He was about to ask something else when Mahad spoke up again,

"Your majesty, forgive my intrusion, I´d like to ask you…is Mana alright? Did she do anything to disturb you?" he asked,

"No not at all, she´s had a lot on her mind is all. Mana is convinced that if she continues searching for answers as to where she came from, she´ll find positive results. She doesn't realize she's only hurting herself" he said calmly, normally he wouldn't talk about Mana´s business with anyone, but Mahad was also a very close friend to them until this day, he was like family despite all the formality.

"I see, Mana can be quite hard headed your majesty, but I agree, there is no reason for her to go searching for those foul people. Please do not allow this to be a distraction for you, my king", he said rather harshly, taking Atem by surprise.

"Mahad, you….wouldn't happen to know something would you?" he asked, Mahad looked away,

"Believe me my King, it is of no importance", before Atem could say anything else Shimon greeted them,

"Pharaoh, a foreign merchant requests your presence in the audience chamber", Atem nodded, and the three of them headed for the audience chamber, Mahad walked rather quickly in complete silence. What was going on, for the first time Mahad had refused to give him a specific answer.

All members of his royal court were present while he attended each citizen one by one, the foreign merchant had brought gifts for him, each priest eyeing him carefully but the man was completely honest.

"Yoran, are there anymore citizens outside who wish to see the pharaoh?" Shimon asked the guard,

"No, sir", he answered, the pharaoh was relieved. With that the evening´s work was brought to an end. Before dinner Atem decided to stop by his chambers, all the way there he remembered Mahad´s reaction. They still had much work to do and tomorrow they would discuss military issues, he hoped it would all go as planned.

* * *

He was so tired, he desperately needed sleep. With a quick nod he greeted the guards and proceeded to his chambers. As he opened the door he was surprised to find a sound asleep Mana on his bed. He smiled. She looked so peaceful, her breathing was steady. As he walked over to sit on the edge of his bed next to her sleeping form, he couldn't help notice how she´d grown. He was used to seeing her with her headgear on since she now wore it most of the time, so she looked a little different now that he saw her without it. She had taken it off, right before falling asleep, he assumed. Looking at her now, Atem noticed how very curvaceous she´d become, her waist was thin, her legs long and slim, her- he shook his head realizing he was looking her up and down, from head to toe. He couldn't allow himself to think that way, she was his best friend, _but a woman none the less_ , another part of him told him. He rubbed his forehead, he was stressed, tired and wasn't thinking straight. Mana had indeed grown to be a beautiful woman but he wasn't allowed to look at her that way. Trying not to make too much noise or movement, he decided to lay down next to her, shaking away those thoughts and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few hours later Mana awoke, squinting to see clearly in the dim lit room. She was lying on her side facing the wall, _it wasn't her room,_ she thought confused. She rubbed her eyes remembering the evening's events, suddenly it came to her that she was a bit too comfortable. She was lying underneath a soft golden colored quilt, and various pillows of the same color. She turned around to lay on her other side and immediately found herself lying closely face to face with Atem. She didn't make a single move, wide-eyed. _Of course, she fell asleep in his room_ but when had _he_ arrived? Judging from the lack of light and closed balcony doors it was well past midnight. She couldn't go downstairs to her chambers now, surely there were guards around and she didn't want them to see her walking about at this hour, what if they informed master Mahad? It would be the death of her. Atem was sound asleep, _he must´ve had a heavy day_ , she thought. There wasn't really much else she could do, so she snuggled up to the pharaoh for warmth and shut her eyes once more.

* * *

The next morning went by in a rush. Atem woke up early that morning to find Mana sleeping in his arms, he was surprised to say the least. Atem had completely forgotten she fell asleep in his chambers. But in spite of it the sensation was mind blowing. He dressed, placed his millennium item around his neck and left his chambers quickly leaving Mana to sleep in. As kids, there were some nights when he and Mana would fall asleep together in one of each other's chambers since they played or simply talked until late hours, but now as teenagers-nearly adults, and with his current title, he didn't feel it was appropriate anymore. Not only because of the way he´d been looking at her but because his position demanded more responsibility and solemnity above all. But he recognized last night as an exception due to Mana's state of mind. Be as it may, she was his best friend and he couldn't have left her in that state by herself.

He had breakfast and proceeded to a meeting with the members of his royal court, as commander of the Egyptian army, he needed to establish successful military strategies and campaigns, especially before the arrival of the King of Atlantis. Although the Pharaoh himself was an excellent strategist in duels and in combat, priest Seto was also very skilled in preparing tactics and surprise attacks, should there be need for one. Therefore he decided to leave the priest in charge of the militia and their training. Afterwards, they discussed the possibility of a trade expedition in Greece. Little did anyone know that during the entire second half of the meeting the mind of Priest Seto was elsewhere.

Something strange happened to him the day before when he and Karim had gone to see the new foreigners. Many of them were setting up their tents along the Nile and in a nearby village, the mission had been quite tiring. They went one by one, interrogating them, asking what their purpose was in coming to Egypt while examining each one with their millennium item for safety. Then he saw her.

A girl with snow white skin, long blue silk hair and extraordinary sea blue eyes, like he had never seen before. She had come all the way from Greece, Egypt´s ally, running away from a broken home apparently. Her purpose in Egypt was to start a new life, she only desired to start over and meet kind people, which Egypt was well known for. She also mentioned that she had Egyptian roots and had heard that the new pharaoh was a kind and just ruler like his father, motivating her all the more to come here. But there was something very strange, her ka…more powerful than any he´d ever felt before…

 _A ka just as powerful and great as those blue eyes were,_ he´d been meaning to tell the pharaoh his findings but something stopped him, no matter how strong her ka was, Karim´s millennium item proved that this girl had a good heart, she meant no harm. The priest was a loner, his only inspiration being his mother who brought him up alone, giving him everything she could for him to be where he was today. And his devotion was solely in serving his king. Other than that, he rarely let anyone in, let anyone too close to his story, but this girl…something about her called out to him.

 _Flashback_

" _Your name…what is it?" he asked, carefully at the fragile looking girl,_

" _Kisara, sir" she said quietly, her eyes reflected something he was very familiar with…fear…_

" _Egypt welcome´s you Kisara, if you were to need anything, do not hesitate to tell us" he said to her,_

 _She spoke to him once more but her appealing eyes had his complete attention, even without the millennium item he knew there was something special about her. She was pure that was for sure,_

" _Thank you for your help sir," she said kindly and continued, "I should be the one to offer my help since I´ve entered your land. If I could be of any help to you, please, count on me sir"- she told him._

" _Priest Seto… or just Seto" he corrected. The priest was mesmerized, never in his life had he felt such a connection, and something told him she was experiencing the same thing. She hadn't said a word while Karim was there, being completely silent while the millennium items judged her._

" _Seto…" she repeated thoughtfully._

"Seto?" Priestess Isis´s voice came in, his head shot up immediately.

"Are you alright?" she asked while the others, including the pharaoh watched him, worriedly.

"I´m fine" he answered dryly. There had to be a way to see Kisara again, he had to know why he felt this connection for a girl he´d just met, yet felt he had known his entire life.

After deciding who would go on the expedition to Greece and adjusting some final details the pharaoh dismissed the court for a quick break before attending any more duties.

"Mahad!" he called out, catching up with him, the priest turned around and bowed.

"Yes my King?"

"Mahad…you know that beyond being a member of my court, you and I are friends", he told him. Mahad was caught off guard,

"Yes of course, my pharaoh, we are friends. Is something the matter?" he asked becoming suspicious,

"Mahad I must ask you again, do you know something about Mana that you're not telling me?" he knew Mahad very well and knew his reaction from the day before was rather unusual. If Mana was in danger he had to know, and soon. Mahad was speechless for a moment, causing the anxiety to grow.

"Pharaoh…it is as I told you, it really is of no importance, but as far as I know…" he hesitated before going on, "Mana´s possible family isn't…they aren't the kind of people you would want her close to. For Mana´s own safety, your majesty, it think it's best for the subject to be forgotten", he concluded, Atem nodded grimly, he trusted Mahad.

If the magician thought it was best to keep her away from them then he had to be right. He felt the rage building up inside, what _kind_ of family did _Mana have_? What kind of people were they that even the composed magician didn't want to name them? It was evident there was something Mahad didn't want to tell him, he still wouldn't give him any precise information. All he kept repeating was that Mana shouldn't be near them. There had to be more behind all of this and he had to make sure Mana didn't dig into this any deeper, this was all getting madly out of proportion. _Mana had no idea what she was getting into…_

"Excuse me, my King" said a servant bowing before Atem and Mahad, he nodded indicating the servant to proceed,

"The King of Atlantis has sent another messenger, he awaits for you in the audience chamber", he said.

"Thank you Sahib, I´ll be there shortly", he said, the servant bowed and walked away. _Hopefully the messenger has come to announce the day of the king´s arrival_ , he thought, _we must be ready._

Mahad nodded without saying a word, as if understanding what the pharaoh was thinking.

* * *

Mana spent most of the morning practicing the spells she learned in her last class with Master Mahad. Today he excused himself because he had an important meeting with the pharaoh and the other members of the royal court. Spending time with Atem yesterday had really given her a boost, she was feeling better already and the previous day´s conversation with Denisse was beginning to feel farther and farther away, as if it had happened years ago. But that only meant she now had renewed strength to keep going. _The man and his family lived in the outskirts of Egypt_ , Denisse told her. All she needed to do was find out what his name was, she would ask for him. Someone was bound to know who he was. Only this time she needed to be more careful and watch out for Atem, he hadn't reacted negatively yesterday, but if he found out she was determined to go forward with this she was sure he wouldn't go easy on her. She didn't mean to be rebellious or betray his trust, this wasn't another adventure like when she played with Atem and Mahad as children, all she wanted was to know where and who she came from. She needed closure that was all. It wasn't something she wanted, she needed this.

In the stone tablet shrine, master Aknadin contemplated the past. Seventeen years ago he made a decision, a deal he thought would be for the better of Egypt…and his son. And although Egypt was safe, more than one paid the price, his brother, his wife-Raelyn, Seto and _Mana_ … His millennium item had been acting strangely over the last couple of days, showing him visions of his past decision, surely someone was trying to uncover the truth, but who? He had to pay Nathaniel a visit…he had to travel to the outskirts of Egypt as soon as possible.

 **It seems that Mana´s biting off more than she can chew! Next chapter will be better! Thank you for reviewing, I accept all criticism, R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Atem was so busy that Mana had barely gotten a chance to see him since the day he comforted her. She hadn't had a chance to thank him for being there, or for letting her sleep that night in his room and then sleep in the next morning. She felt a strange sensation when she awoke in the _Pharaoh´s chambers_ , despite how very comfortable it had been! As hard as it may be, her best friend was no longer the prince, but rather the King of Egypt. Sure they were still best friends but something more, something besides his title made her feel very different. It was strange since sleeping in the same room wasn't something unknown to them. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they weren't kids anymore, and _a lot_ had changed. His body as she had noticed while hugging him underneath the covers, was very toned and muscular now. The heat his body radiated was even higher than that of the quilt. Mana blushed at the memory, these feelings had to remain as they had for years. Buried. Best friends and nothing more. Atem could have any girl he wanted, the most beautiful in all of Egypt if he wished, he would never see her that way and it was wrong to even think of such an insanity.

She was really starting to miss him but with all the work he had on his hands, reaching him seemed nearly impossible. This week master Mahad was giving them less hours of lessons in preparation for the visit of this king. Although he did assign the magicians a few spells to practice on their own until he could give them full time lessons again. Naveen had already come to her this morning to ask for help with a spell he couldn't cast. Everyone was pretty much busy around here, giving her free time. She groaned. Well, she´d have to find _something_ to do…

As the day went on, servants were here and there working hard, the members of the royal court all mumbling amongst each other, with serious expressions, going here and there. The guards were called upon by Karim and were being given instructions, or at least they had to be instructions because Mana recognized Yuri´s bored, half-asleep look. But for Mana,

There was nothing to do…at all. She decided to take a walk through the servants division and strolled into the kitchen.

"Denisse!" she greeted, finding her there with a couple of other servants and the cooks,

"Hello my dear", Denisse responded sweetly,

"Mana, haven't seen you for a while now. Everything in order?" one of the royal cooks asked her, his name was Rahim. A short, robust and kind man. When she was younger, she and Atem would enter the kitchen for a quick snack without anyone knowing. And Rahim was always happy to serve them and keep it a secret.

"Everything's great Rahim!" she chirped as he handed her a piece of fruit which she accepted, gratefully.

"I'm glad to see your doing better Mana, you left me worried the other day", Denisse told her in a serious tone, and Mana blushed. She had barely spoken to her since their conversation about a week ago,

"I'm sorry, I´m doing a lot better" she said, sheepishly.

"So what brings you here Mana?" another one of the servants asked, a girl almost her age. She was the Pharaohs age to be exact. Her name was Sage and she had worked, along with her parents, here at the palace for years. She was really sweet and a good friend to Mana.

"Well, there's nothing for me to do, I have no lessons this entire week and I was wondering if I could be of any use here" she said, she wasn't crazy about doing chores, but she didn't mind it if it meant spending time with the people close to her.

"Ah yes, with all the preparations everyone's been very busy! I imagine that the priests are no different. Master Mahad seems to be _very_ occupied, not to mention the King!" Rahim said,

"No kidding, he didn't even have his breakfast this morning", Sage commented,

"Running an entire nation isn't easy, girls", Denisse said, wisely…

"Yeah…" Mana said thoughtfully, "So is there anything I can help with…?" she asked, still idle.

"My dear I believe we have everything covered here, Rahim has already gathered everything he needs for the banquet upon the Kings arrival, and we have everything else under control", Denisse told her, Mana groaned. It seemed as though everyone was too busy for her today, suddenly Sage´s mom spoke up,

"Why don't you ask the servants in the garden? Maybe they require of some assistance Mana", she told her, Mana smiled,

"I guess I could give it a try, hopefully they´ll have something for me to do, I´ll see you all later," she said optimistically and skipped out of the kitchen, as she did when she left any other room.

* * *

The messenger sent by the King of Atlantis announced that his arrival would be in two days, giving the pharaoh all the more work. He and the priests went over all the government business, they kept him updated about every minimal detail, and everything had to be supervised and ready. The servants were working to keep the palace tidy, not that it wasn't already, the palace was beautiful but they were really going the extra mile. The guest rooms were neatened, the cooks were planning their most exquisite plates, and the palace gardens were being groomed and arranged. During all of last week even the magicians were given extra training hours.

Currently, Atem was going over Egypt's economy and so far it was at its best. He was thankful for his hardworking people, it really showed a lot about his country although all this work really had him drained. He hadn't seen Mana in the last couple of days but that didn't stop her from creeping into his mind from time to time. At some point in the middle of his meeting with the scribes, priest Seto asked to have a word with him.

"Yes, Seto?" he asked,

"My King, I ask you to let me inspect the foreigners once more, before the arrival of the King of Atlantis" he said, Atem thought about it for a minute and it didn't seem like such a bad idea to take extra precautions,

"Yes of course, Seto, thank you", he replied. Seto nodded and was on his way immediately. He sighed, exasperated. For a brief moment he found himself wondering where Mana was and what she would be doing, he knew Mahad hadn't and wasn't going to be giving the magicians any lessons this week to have more time to prepare. He and Isis were in charge of security measures all throughout the kingdom, without mentioning the protection spells Mahad would be casting along with the rest of the magicians around the palace. _Magicians…Mana_ … _there was that name again! What was wrong with him?_ A crush was one thing, but lately this was getting out of hand. It must be the amount of stress he was going through, that had to it. All of this prevented him from thinking straight. Mana was the only other person around him, aside from his priests and subjects, who he could relax with if only for a few moments when the day was over.

He turned around, his cape whirling behind him and returned to his throne, his meeting with the scribes wasn't over yet.

* * *

Priest Seto ordered a servant to prepare his horse. He had to meet Kisara today, he just had to know more about this girl. Although he did see it as a good opportunity to take one final inspection on the foreigners, but his true motivation was another. Luckily the Greeks and other foreign people seemed to be harmless, so it wouldn't take up too much of his time, as long as they all kept themselves organized of course. He would have enough time to speak to Kisara. He needed to know desperately why this connection existed between the girl and himself, why he felt so attracted…so attached to her. It was almost as if something inside her called out to him.

He arrived at the tents set up near the Nile where the foreigners were staying, temporarily of course. The pharaoh had agreed to construct and expand one of the nearby villages for them to move into, in the mean time without their knowledge, they would be checked on from time to time not only to make sure they were doing well but to ensure they were good people who wouldn't bring harm to Egypt. Accepting foreign citizens had always been a big deal considering Egypt was a very powerful nation and could very well have enemies.

Almost as soon as he arrived, he spotted her. It was difficult not to. Her pale white skin shone brighter with the sun.

"Kisara" he said, reaching her tent, she turned around immediately,

"Seto", she spoke his name in her usual quiet voice, but the joy in her eyes was evident.

"How are you feeling Kisara? How is Egypt treating you so far?" he asked, for the first time in his life he was asking about the well-being of another individual. Interesting. Even he was stunned.

"Egypt has been very hospitable, I can't complain. Even the heat seems welcoming", she said laughing, Seto smiled slightly to the sound of her laughter,

"It's satisfying to know" he replied in his usual monotone manner, only he was actually interested this time.

"What brings you by Seto?" she asked cautiously, as if trying to read his mind with those piercing blue eyes,

"Kisara I-I´ve come to check on all of the people inhabiting this region but, I´ve also come to speak to you", he paused, at the moment he really couldn't have cared less about all those other people, although he wouldn't dare to admit that to her,

"I…I´d like to know more about you" he said to her, intrigued. Kisara looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, before answering,

"And in exchange you´ll tell me about you?" she asked. He thought about it, it was something he wasn't comfortable doing. He had never spoken about himself to anyone-not a single person. But he felt a strange adrenaline sensation flowing through him, it was worth the risk.

"I give you my word" he answered solemnly,

"Then please, come in Seto, it seems there's a lot to talk about", she said, allowing him to enter her tent.

* * *

Mana decided to walk back to her room and continue practicing her spells but something stopped her, someone was speaking rather loudly in the audience chamber, she stood by the entrance not sure if she should ignore the voices and keep walking,

"Prepare my horse at once! I must take care of some urgent business", it was master Aknadin,

"But Master, the King´s orders were for every resident of the palace to be present upon the Kings arrival, if-"he tried to argue,

"I won't be long, I´ll only be going as far as the border of Egypt. It shouldn't take more than a day", he answered firm in his decision, _border of Egypt? What business could he have there?_

"And if the King asks for your whereabouts, master?" the servant asked him, nervously

"The Pharaoh is quite busy, he won't even know I've left. But need be, tell him I´ve left the palace only for a moment. Nothing of importance, understood?"

"Ye-yes master!" he responded.

The servant left in a haste to prepare his horse. Mana stood still for a moment, business? Outskirts of Egypt, she remembered what Denisse had said to her. That man who became friends with the master lived right…it couldn't be a coincidence…could it? Mana knew this was a golden opportunity, but for some reason her feet wouldn't move, what would she possibly do? Follow him? It was insane, although what he said was true, everyone was too busy to notice anything right now. She needed to talk to Atem, she knew he wouldn't agree with what she was thinking but if anyone knew what kind of business master Aknadin had in that part of Egypt it had to be him! He was the King for crying out loud, if anything he probably ordered this trip…or not…Master Aknadin _did_ say he didn't want the Pharaoh knowing about this. She dashed off to find him, he had to know.

Just around the corridor Mana spotted Mahad who was walking at a very fast pace, clearly in a hurry,

"Master!" she called out to him, he turned around abruptly,

"Mana, what is it?" he asked

"Master Mahad would you happen to know where the Pharaoh is?" she asked, one thing she could never forget was that she was never to call the Pharaoh by his name in public, or even if they were alone but other people were near them. She could only do that when they were completely alone, it was even against the Egyptian law to do such a thing,

"He is in a very important meeting with the scribes Mana, now is not the time to interrupt him. Please understand" Mahad told her before walking off, she sighed. Mahad had seen how close they were as children, in fact, he had also formed a part of the group. It had always been the three of them. But he was priest now, and the most respected magician in all of Egypt. He had great responsibilities, but something's didn't go past him unnoticed. He knew that the pharaoh and Mana didn't spend nearly as much time together now as they used to when he was prince, but something in the way she looked at him, or how he continued to make a few moments for Mana even in the late evening when he was tired, it had the priest worried. The last thing he wanted was for Mana to be a distraction for their almighty King.

Mana looked in every direction unsure of what to do, she spotted Yuri and Luke, guarding the palace entrance. They were looking straight ahead, surely they hadn't even noticed her presence…so they couldn't possibly tell anyone what she was about to do…

Mana didn't have time to waste, if Master Aknadin was leaving now, by the time Atem was finally available it would be too late, Aknadin would make up some lame excuse and wouldn't tell them where he went! She had to risk it, without giving it a second thought she ran off to grab her cloak…and then her horse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Now students, your attention please! I know we´ve missed quite a few classes this week due to preparations for the King´s visit", Mahad told his magicians.

"But in light of the situation we´ll have to train twice as hard within the next couple of days. We´ll be implementing the strictest safety measures possible", he instructed. But something wasn't right, he realized as he took a look around…

"Has anyone seen Mana? Wasn't she told to be here today, at this time?" he asked, frustrated. _She wouldn't cause him trouble today that was out of the question._

"No one has seen her since this morning, Master", one of his pupils replied. Mahad shut his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Excuse me" he said and walked hastily down the corridor,

 _When they were younger and Mana disappeared just before one of their classes, she was usually with the Prince hiding around the palace or sneaking snacks out of the kitchen. But things were very different now. The Prince was now their Pharaoh and had too many responsibilities to sneak out at such a time._

Just then, Priest Seto walked past him at a fast pace,

"Seto, have you-"

"Don't know, don't care" he snapped without even turning to look in his direction. Mahad sighed, _how typical of him_. Suddenly he spotted another familiar face.

"Isis!" he called. The priestess smiled, but immediately furrowed her brows observing his expression,

"Mahad, is something troubling you?"

"My pupil is going to be _the death_ of me! Mana didn't shown up to class and none of the other students know of her whereabouts!"

"Be patient Mahad, she must have a good reason, perhaps she´s close by"

"She´s not, I would've sensed her, but she´s nowhere near the palace!"

"This isn't good. I know that she and the King are fond of each other but his orders must be obeyed. He mustn't know of this", Isis said solemnly.

"Of course not. Let alone with such important needs to attend. I´ll just have to rehearse with my other students…and pray that Mana stay out of trouble", he groaned. Isis nodded.

"Master Aknadin has also left the palace, unfortunately",

"I see that my apprentice isn't the only one who takes orders lightly", he shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Let's do the best we can to keep things in complete order for the time being", she said.

* * *

Mana ran into the stables with her cloak around her shoulders. She tucked a canteen of water inside her bag. Riding through the desert would be a real challenge, especially for someone with no experience in traveling. Only the Pharaoh and his soldiers or messengers made such longs trips when necessary.

" _All I need is an invisibility spell, Master Aknadin wouldn't even sense me",_ she thought. She pulled out her wand and said the words very quietly.

"Everything you need has been stored for you, master. Have a safe trip" she heard the servant say.

" _Great!"_ Mana said quietly, as the spell worked like a charm. She jumped up on her horse and left the stable, immediately following after the master.

The sun was intense as she galloped through the desert following Master Aknadin´s trail. There were moments in which she felt the heat would finally knock them out. She was tired, thirsty, and hungry. But that wouldn't stop her.

"The border of Egypt is still a long way from here, Odie. Hang in there", she said to her horse. In the later hours of the afternoon, Master Aknadin finally pulled his stallion to a halt. He stopped to eat and feed his horse as well. So Mana took the opportunity to do the same.

" _Master Mahad must be furious!"_ she thought, remembering that this evening there would be a huge banquet for some ´King of Atlantis´ who was coming to Egypt. Surely he would understand once she explained…But that was it. She couldn't explain anything. She couldn't say a word of this to _anyone_. Master Mahad would fill her with chores and tell her how foolish she was, and lecture her to no end! Not to mention Seto… _And Atem._

Suddenly a group of black horses galloped toward the opposite direction. Master Aknadin stopped at once and bowed his head in respect. All of the men riding the horses were soldiers, but they definitely didn't look Egyptian…and in the center was a tall man riding his stallion, he was muscular with pale skin and grey eyes. For a brief moment his gaze locked with hers, almost as if he could see her. But that was impossible since her invisibility spell was still in effect.

For some odd reason, the Pharaoh hadn't left her mind throughout the entire morning. Maybe it had something to do with knowing that he wouldn't approve of this crazy trip. Or maybe it was something else. She wasn't sure what it was but lately he seemed to look at her differently. Sure he was now the ruler of one of the world´s largest and most powerful nations, but that didn't change anything between them, did it? She knew the answer to that. It certainly _did_. She couldn't be around him like she used to. Falling asleep in his chambers the other night had definitely been extremely risky. Mahad would've scolded her, no doubt. Even if Atem didn't mind it himself. But whatever it was, it felt…strange. Like there was something sparking up between them. She shook her head furiously. He was her _Sovereign!_ She had to shake those thoughts away fast.

They rode for what felt like hours. The sun was already setting when she finally saw several small cities at the border of the country, and then the one city where Aknadin was heading. _Kul-Elna…?_ Aknadin pulled on the reins as they entered the city and took a turn. There were only a couple of children walking quietly down the street. It was almost scary how lonesome this place actually was. Mana remained at a safe distance and observed as he secured the reins and approached a small house. A man, tall and robust answered the door, but he looked more surprised and confused rather than cheerful.

"Aknadin?"

"Nathaniel. We finally meet again"

"I don't understand, to what do I owe your visit, after all these years?"

"I wouldn't have come all this way if it wasn't important. My millennium eye shows me that something is wrong Nathaniel. Someone has uncovered our secret, or is at least trying to", he said anxiously.

"Come inside. It isn't safe to speak of this out here", Nathaniel told him.

She would never manage to sneak inside the house without Aknadin noticing, it was too much of a risk! She would just have to wait her turn. She would enter after her master left. But with what excuse?! What, in the name of Ra, would an apprentice magician have to do in _Kul-Elna_?

She got off her horse and approached the house and quietly as she could, pressing her ear against the door.

"Aknadin, this better not be about what I suspect it is. We had a deal, I want no connections between us and-"

"No! It's not about her. At least I hope not. Someone, someone has been searching into the past more than they should. I only came to ensure that it wasn't you" he said menacingly.

"There has been no such thing on our part! We have no intentions on going back on our word, especially after so many years. My wife has finally moved past that event. My only hope is that she´ll forget it completely",

"I´m pleased to hear it. As long as you and Anna keep absolute discretion about how the millennium items were created, I´ll make sure that she never comes near you. In fact you´d be surprised to know that she-"

"I´d rather not, if you don't mind. I want nothing to do with that individual. The less we know, the better",

"Then we have nothing to fear. Everything will remain as it has for seventeen years", Aknadin said, sounding satisfied. There was a moment of silence between them, Mana pressed her ear closer to the door,

"Well since you´re here, perhaps you´d like to join us for a moment",

"No, I must leave at once. The Pharaoh has no knowledge of my trip and I must get back immediately",

"Pharaoh Aknamkanon?"

"No. Pharaoh _Atem_. His son". Mana backed away quickly as the door opened and both men stood outside.

This made absolutely no sense! Who were they talking about? And if these people were truly who Denisse thought they were, what did she have to do with the millennium items? He certainly seemed to be the man who Aknadin met on that trip all those years ago. She didn't know much about them, and Atem rarely mentioned them. But she did know that they were very important. All of the members of the royal court had one. This was all too confusing.

She waited a few minutes until Aknadin was far enough away. She took a deep breath and tried her best to calm her trembling hands.

"Alright Mana, it's now or never. I didn't come this far in vain" she told herself. Slowly, she approached the same door and knocked. And once again, the same man answered, looking incredulous this time, and utterly confused.

"Good evening sire" she said, bowing slightly,

"… _Who are you?"_

"Right-I-I´ll be direct. I-"

"Nathaniel, if it's Aknadin again, tell him that we-"A woman called coming to the door,

"Oh! Hello there" she said quietly. _The woman was young, thin, and her piercing green eyes were awfully familiar._

"I´m sorry sire, I-I´m lost. I was travelling through the desert and I was hoping you would know the way back to Egypt" she stuttered. _What a stupid lie! There weren't many cities nearby and anyone on the street could've given her that information!_

" _Lost?_ Nobody is usually ever _lost_ here. Our town, as you may know, doesn't receive many tourists…where did you come from and what do you want?!" he asked, sounding aggressive this time.

"Nathaniel, don't be rude! The young lady must be thirsty. I´ll bring you water dear",

"Thank you ma´am. I-I come from Egypt sir",

"That cloak…it's made of fine silk isn't it…?" he asked, almost assuring. _She knew her lie wouldn't get her far._

The woman returned after a few minutes with a glass of water, handing it to Mana who drank it without a second thought.

"I came from the palace sir, I´m a magician and I-"

" _From the palace?"_ he repeated, appalled. The woman gasped,

"My dear child, how did you come _all this way?"_ she asked kindly. Nathaniel´s eyes widened, as if realizing something.

"Anna, that's enough! We don't know how she got here and as far as I´m concerned it's not our business. She´s come from the palace, didn't you listen to her?! Magicians aren't welcome in my home, you shouldn't be here!" he said sternly. Anna´s gaze reflected an even greater pain, _so Denisse was right…_

"But I´m not a bad person, I swear! If you´d just let me show you, I´ve worked hard and-"she tried desperately,

"Nathan please-"the woman pleaded,

"You best return to Egypt! Down this street and two more to the left. It's the way out of Kul-Elna. From that point on continue straight ahead. And I would hurry if I were you, it's nearly nightfall and it's a long trip", he said. Mana gazed at him, in disbelief.

"My dear, just-please be careful", the woman nearly whispered, looking distraught. Tears threatening to fall…

"Get inside", he said to her.

"If you know what's best for you, don't you ever dare set foot here again. If you do, you can tell Aknadin yourself that our deal is off!"

She nodded, opening her mouth to say goodbye, but the words simply didn't come and after a few seconds he shut the door. She felt her own tears falling freely as she slid against the door and fell to the ground, lightly. If the story was true, and it certainly seemed to be, then…she wasn't abandoned out of poverty or fear. She was seen as something atrocious…unworthy because of the gift she carried. Her magic truly was the reason for which she wasn't wanted. She could barely hear the couple arguing behind the closed door. What deal could the master possibly have gotten into?

With the little bit of energy and will power she had in her, she untied her horse´s reins and chanted her invisibility spell once again, leaving as fast as she could to catch up with Master Aknadin.

* * *

Atem sat in his throne as the festivity began. Dartz, the ruler of Atlantis, had proven to be a serious leader. He only hoped to make the most out of this visit for the Kingdom´s benefit. He vaguely gazed at all the guests, the dancers in the center of the throne room, the members of his royal court, the scribes, servants, guards, magicians…

 _Mana, where was she? How odd…by this time she should have been here, waving like crazy from a distance while he tried his best to wave back while being discrete. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her since…well…_

Aknadin also wasn't present for the banquet but his servant informed him that he had urgent personal business to attend,

He cleared his throat and signaled for Shimon to approach him,

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Shimon, I-I just wanted to ask if you knew why Mana isn't here. Everyone was convoked to be here tonight", he said, sternly.

"Did you say Mana´ sir?" he asked cautiously. _Great…_

"Y-yes", Atem said, blushing. Having so many people in the palace, it probably seemed strange for him to even notice her absence.

"I´ll consult Master Mahad on the matter immediately, my King", he said, retreating. It wasn't his intention to place Mahad in a difficult position. It didn't exactly upset him that she hadn't obeyed his orders. Mana was one of the very few, if not the only one, who he would allow such a thing without a significant reason. They were best friends after all. But Mana´s absence bothered him, nonetheless.

Mahad approached him slowly, looking uncomfortable.

"Forgive me, Pharaoh. It shames me to inform you that my student hasn't been seen today. I do not know where she is, and my other students haven't seen her either", he said, blushing slightly.

"Did you give her permission to leave the palace?" he asked, wary now.

"Not at all. She didn't show up to her classes nor to the rehearsal", Atem tried his best to maintain his composure, or at least he pretended to. He especially couldn't allow the Atlantis party realize that something was wrong,

"Mahad, send one of the guards to search the palace, and another to search the exterior", the magician seemed to contemplate his order before responding,

"Yes, my lord".

 _She wouldn't be punished but she definitely owed him an explanation…_

The Pharaoh´s sudden change of mood didn't go by unnoticed by some of the members of his royal court,

"Poor Mahad", Isis mused,

"Let me guess, it's that crazy brat of his again", Seto said irritably. Isis rolled her eyes,

"Are you referring to _Mana?_ "

"Whatever"

"Congratulations, Pharaoh. I see now that Egypt is even more prosperous than people say it is", Dartz said, walking up to him.

"I trust you will discover a lot more of Egypt's virtues during your stay" he said, smiling confidently.

"It also has some of the most beautiful woman, I see" he mused, observing the dancers. Atem chuckled,

"We´ve been greatly favoured by the gods", and the dancers were indeed beautiful. He wasn't oblivious to the way they gazed at him, but it was someone else´s face that lingered in his mind…

"Excuse me for a moment", Dartz nodded as the Pharaoh stood up from the throne abruptly and left the banquet.

"Yuri, have you found her?" he asked,

"I-uh-your majesty, no I haven't, I-"

"Never mind" he said exasperated, and paced in the opposite direction, his cape whirling behind him. _Wouldn't that friend of hers know? What was his name…Naveen? Sad to say, there were so many people working in his palace he still didn't know half their names._

 _It was already downfall and Mana obviously wasn't here, it was absurd no matter what her reason might have been._

Just as he turned around, an irritable Seto stood in the corridor, arms folded against his chest,

"What is this about, Pharaoh?"

"Seto, Mana´s missing",

"If I know the brat as well as I think I do, she´ll appear when you least expect it" he said dryly.

"Forgive me but it seems that there are far more important issues, the _Atlantis party for instance_ …"

"Seto, have you seen the time? She´s out of the palace-"

"She´s a magician"

"She´s not experienced enough, not like Mahad!"

"If she has a wand, she´ll use it. Now Pharaoh, your guests await"

* * *

Mana returned about an hour past midnight, only to find the gates closed. She cast a spell and opened another entrance, which was only revealed to some. It was a small door at the eastern region of the palace.

She drug her feet a she walked, feeling completely dejected. Would she even have the strength or desire to practice her magic again tomorrow, or to attend her classes? Probably not. She could tell Master Mahad that she was sick. She gazed up, looking at Atem´s window. She contemplated the possibility of heading to his chambers to confess everything she had done today, and maybe even apologize for not being present on such an important night. But it was late as he was most likely asleep. Besides she couldn't risk getting caught in his room at such hours of the night. She especially didn't want to interrupt his sleep when he had such a busy day ahead.

She walked slowly through the corridors, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Mana?"

"Yuri", she said, startled.

"Mana, where have you been!? Did you forget that the banquet was tonight?" he whispered furiously,

"I guess. I didn't miss much did I?"

"Not much except for the Pharaoh sending me and a few other guards to find you! Master Mahad wasn't pleased", he told her. Mana bowed her head. Master Mahad´s lecture suddenly didn't seem so bad anymore.

"Was-was the Pharaoh angry?" she asked warily.

"Well, I…don't really know. I mean, he looked more worried than upset to me",

"I´ll deal with it tomorrow. I´m going to bed"

"Night Mana", he said. She reached her room and locked the door behind her, sinking to the floor. And she let out everything she´d been holding in during her ride back. She cried. Anna and Nathaniel…they were it. She felt it, the answer to the question she had for years. But so many more secrets arose. What, in ra´s name could she have to do with Aknadin and the items?

And she still couldn't get one thing out of her mind. Her parents despised her so much that they involved her in some sort of transaction. She felt rejected, unwanted…

Atem warned her this would happen.

"Atem…I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Mana groaned as someone shoved her lightly. She half opened her eyelids to see someone sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Mmm…Mahad...what is it?"

"Mana…Mana wake up!" that was certainly _not_ Master Mahad's voice. She rubbed her eyes quickly, making an effort to sit up straight.

" _Ouji?_ "

"Mana, by all the gods, what were you thinking?" he whispered furiously.

"Ouji, wh-what are you talking about?" she asked, still confused.

"What am I _talking_ about? One of the guards told me that you returned to the palace after midnight! Have you lost your mind?" he scolded harshly. Slowly, all of last night's events started flowing back into her mind.

There was a moment of silence while her still half asleep brain processed all the information.

"Ohhhhh…"

" _Ohh?_ That's all you have to say? _Oh?!_ " he asked incredulously.

"No no no! I-I'm sorry for not telling you before but-but you were busy and it was something urgent and please don't tell Master Mahad!" she said rapidly.

"I wouldn't be so worried about Mahad now, you have bigger fish to fry" he said sternly, and by the look on his face she could tell that he was still angry. She had to remind herself that he was still her Pharaoh and be as it may, she defied his order.

"I'm sorry I missed the banquet but if you knew what I went through-"

"Mana does it really matter more than your safety? Forget the banquet, Cairo isn't counted amongst the most dangerous of cities but there are still security measures that must be improved!" she sighed.

"It was foolish, I know". There was another moment of silence.

"Where were you?" he asked firmly. She thought about it for a moment before answering, trying to decide which parts to leave out. After all she wasn't sure whether or not to mention the millennium items and give Atem something more to worry about besides all of his other functions.

"Okay well, let me start off by saying that you're never going to believe this" Atem chuckled.

"Actually, with you anything's possible" Mana blushed.

"Well remember Denisse's story, about how she thought I may be related to a friend of Aknadin's who lives on the border of Egypt?" She asked. He nodded slowly and she braced herself before telling him the next part.

"I accidentally overheard the master say he had something important to do there so I…figured that…it was my only shot" she said, laughing sheepishly. Atem shook his head,

"Go on" he said almost painfully.

"Well I ended up following him all the way to Kul-Elna"

" _I beg your pardon?"_

"Ouji I think Denisse was right. Aknadin's friend really is my …father. And what's worse is that he hates me! He thinks I'm just horrendous! He thinks that I´m the worst thing that could possibly exist, and all because he hates magic", Atem sighed, frustrated.

"Your father lives in Kul-Elna then" he said looking away.

"And that's not all",

"What more is there Mana?"

"I'm not sure. I-I heard them talk about some deal they made. And Aknadin wanted to make sure that my father wouldn't betray him by telling some secret "she furrowed her brows remembering the strange conversation.

"A Deal? Aknadin and your father?" he asked, incredulously. She nodded.

"That's what I heard",

"There must be a way to find out with this is about", he said, speaking more to himself than to her.

"So, you´ll help me?" Atem sighed,

"Mana, I know this is important to you. But what you did was crazy. Kul-Elna has always been a dangerous place. And the fact that your family is from there, I-"he paused, attempting to choose the right words,

"Not only as your friend, but as _Pharaoh,_ I can't allow you to do that again. I will however investigate if there is any commerce between us and the city of Kul-Elna that I may not have been informed of. Any previous business that my father might have left", he said. Mana simply nodded, not daring to contradict him.

"Alright", she said. Atem tilted her chin to look her in the eyes,

"Don't hold this against me", he said, gently. He would never take advantage of his title to force her to do something or to stop her. But considering the warnings Mahad gave him, he had to investigate himself first without Mana knowing. This situation seemed to be getting out of hand and now it even involved a member of his royal court. Meaning that it somehow had something to do with his Kingdom, and that involved him.

She smiled and shook her head,

"Of course not, Ouji"

"And please, try not to miss another banquet" he said laughing, slightly. The sound of his laughter caused butterflies in her stomach. His deep baritone voice made it sound very attractive.

"I should be going. The court must be looking for me", he said standing up from her bed,

"Ouji, wait" she said, holding his wrist and pulling him back down.

"Thank you", she whispered and hugged him, tightly. She felt incredibly warm,

"Just because I´m King doesn't mean I won't watch out for you" he whispered. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door,

"Mana, you in there? Master Mahad wishes to see you!" Serenity called, Mana groaned and Atem laughed at her reaction,

"I´ll try and reduce your punishment",

"And I promise never to miss another banquet again",

"Mana?" Serenity called again and continued knocking, until she decided to open the door slightly,

"Mana, there you ar- _your majesty?!_ Good morning, Pharaoh!" she said surprised and bowed quickly. Atem was still sitting on the edge of Mana´s bed with his hand resting on her waist, and Mana was still sitting in bed in her pajamas, with the blankets covering her from her waist down.

"Hey, Serenity" she said, smiling.

"Please tell Mahad she´ll be there in a moment. It's my fault she´s late", Atem said,

"Yes, your majesty. Right away", the girl bowed again and left the room.

"So…ready for chores?" he said, teasing her.

"What?! Of course not!" she shrieked, making the young Pharaoh laugh harder than before.

* * *

"Master Aknadin, it's good to have you back" the servant told him.

"I did say it would be a quick trip didn't I?" he answered.

"The Pharaoh asked for you sir, I told him what you asked me to",

"Good. I´ll be in the tablet shrine", he said, his servant nodded.

He was pleased to know that his secret remained safe. And he knew it would remain that way for as long as they lived. Nathaniel had proven to be a serious and reliable man, and most importantly, he loathed magic. And he loathed his daughter even more for possessing such power. Nathaniel didn't want anything to do with Mana.

He reached the tablet shrine and once again, gazed upon his son´s tablet. On one occasion, while looking at it he felt a pang of guilt. Mana had been part of a business deal, given away like merchandise. Aknadin himself had carried out the trade, taking Mana out of Kul-Elna and bringing her to the palace.

She wasn't actually from Kul-Elna. Mana´s father was Egyptian while her mother was a beautiful Greek woman, named Anna. She possessed her daughter´s sea-green eyes. Anna arrived to Egypt on an expedition and met Nathaniel soon after. He loved her so greatly that he looked past her magical abilities, but he could never do so with their child.

After the creation of the seven millennium items, Nathan and his wife decided to remain in Kul-Elna to ensure that no evil would arise or harm the small city. But nevertheless, the city was never the same again, many people perished in order to forge the items. Of course, they had all been evil-doers. But that didn't stop his brother, Aknamkanon, from suffering after discovering the truth.

In Exchange, Aknadin abandoned his family out of fear that they would be harmed as a consequence of his action. He swore never to reveal the truth to Mana and keep her far, far away from Nathan and Anna, as they requested. And he especially had to keep this entire ordeal from reaching the new Pharaoh´s ears, since discovering the truth had caused his father to pass away. As a father, it pained him to have to watch his son without being able to reach out to him, to tell him that he was his father and how proud he was. He had a feeling that if only Mana´s parents had given her a chance, they would've felt proud too. She was one of Mahad´s best students after all, and maybe one day she would be his successor, a priestess. But Nathaniel was a stubborn man. And the truth had to be kept hidden. No matter what.

* * *

"Good morning, my King. You called for my presence?" Mahad asked,

"There´s something I´d like to speak to you about",

"Yes?"

"It's about Mana. As you may already know, I had a conversation of my own with her this morning. I´d like to ask you not to allow her to leave the palace, at all. At least for the time being", he said. Mahad nodded, agreeing.

"Of course, my King, it´ll be as you say. And again, please accept my apol-"

"No need to apologize Mahad, we both know how exuberant Mana can be. For now, we have to concentrate on impressing the Atlantis party. This treaty between both nations is very important", Mahad nodded. He and Atem practically grew up together. He, Atem and Mana, always going on adventures and getting in trouble together. It was nice to see that they were still able to talk to each other just as comfortably as the old times, like friends. They were fortunate that Atem was humble and refused to let the power go to his head. Although he was still very firm when needed.

"It's true. I´ll make sure to give Mana plenty of spells to practice so that she won't even have time to think about taking off"

"Very well",

"I´ll have to pair her up with Naveen", he muttered.

" _What?"_

"Oh forgive me, your highness, I was simply lost in my own thoughts"

"Naveen?"

"Just another one of my students. He seems to work well with Mana. Of course, being one of my best students she helps him to improve his spells",

"I see…" he muttered. Was it serious? If Mahad was ´pairing them up´ all the time, were they becoming closer? His thoughts surprised even him. Was he actually _jealous?_ It would be understandable since he was now busy most of the time and he wouldn't be able to spend time with his friends like he used to. And the thought of someone else having the privilege to be around Mana more than he could, it was uncomfortable to say the least. He felt…insecure. And he didn't like the feeling one bit.

"Is there something wrong, Pharaoh?"

"No, not at all", he blushed,

"Your majesty, there are quite a few citizens and merchants waiting for you in the throne room",

"Thank you, Mahad", he said, taking off immediately.

He couldn't help noticing Mana´s rapid progress. Or maybe she´d been getting better over time and with everything on his mind he just hadn't noticed? Not to mention how further more prominent those green eyes seemed to become. And her smile…

 _What was wrong with him? Mana was almost like his sister! And yet for some reason, something about her seemed different. Something changed. She was still her same jittery self alright. But the physical contact between them now made him tense. He´d never admit it to her openly but she had grown to have a beautiful, slender silhouette._

Atem shook his head, trying to change his train of thought. He was under a lot of pressure with this treaty. He knew how much it would´ve meant to his father and surely all this stress was making him set his mind on other matters.

Dartz seemed to be determined and slightly arrogant. He would need all the patience in the world to withstand the next couple of days.

* * *

Mana sat out in the gardens, not having much to do. Apparently, Atem had managed to get her out of doing chores. But in exchange she had twice as many spells to practice and she wasn't allowed to leave palace grounds. It didn't seem too bad. She wasn't really used to going out much anyway.

"Hey Mana!" someone called out,

"Hey Serenity" she greeted. Serenity was a servant who was just about her age. She was the younger sister of one of the palace guards, Jonouchi.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I saw the Pharaoh in your room this morning, and I thought you might have gotten into trouble", she said, worriedly.

"Oh, right. I didn't get in trouble or anything, Ate-I mean- the Pharaoh was worried, that's all",

"Seems to me that the Pharaoh is awfully sweet, always such a gentlemen", she said, thoughtfully. Mana sighed, involuntarily.

"He is", she agreed,

"You like him, don't you?" she asked abruptly.

Immediately, Mana blushed in three different shades of red, each one darker than the other.

"What?! No, of course not! He and I are just friends, I mean you know we practically grew up together"

"I know that. But I´ve noticed certain things", she mused, while picking a flower off the ground.

"Like?" now she was curious. Serenity was a very sweet person but also very calm and perceptive.

"The way you look at him when he´s discussing something with his court, or giving out commands. Or how he always has that stern and mysterious look of his face until he runs into you",

"He thinks the way I chew my food is weird"

"He probably thinks it cute", she said, chuckling.

"Pharaoh Atem would never see me as anything more than his friend…and an apprentice magician", she said, thoughtfully. And truthfully, she just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"So you´ll admit you like him?" Mana laughed, wholeheartedly.

"It's not like that. Come on, let's go see if Rahim made us a treat", she said pulling Serenity towards the kitchen.

* * *

"The next person may enter", Isis called. There were quite a number of people who needed to see the Pharaoh today.

The next person in line was a woman who wore a cloak, the hood covering her face. But she soon removed it, revealing pale white skin and a pair of emerald green eyes.

She bowed in respect and admiration.

"Pharaoh…It is a great honor to meet you. I´ve heard great things about your excellency" she said, quietly. Atem smiled,

"Thank you. Please, what may I do for you?"

"My name is Anna your majesty…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How may I help you?" he asked, calmly.

Aknadin´s face whitened. _Nathaniel hadn't been loyal to their deal if this woman had dared to come all this way! If she revealed everything to the Pharaoh it would be his doom…_

"I only wished to bring my offerings to you, my King," Anna said, quietly. He looked at her curiously. It occurred to him that this woman may not be from Egypt at all. She had lighter skin, an accent, one of the newly arrived foreigners, perhaps. She looked around nervously. There was still a line of people behind her, waiting to speak to the King. The members of his royal court stood around him, his royal advisor…and Aknadin. She immediately turned her head around to face the King once more.

"May I ask what brought you to Egypt?" he probed.

"I…I simply-wished to meet the great Pharaoh. Many good things have been said of you, your majesty. It is an honor". She couldn't do it. Not with master Aknadin observing her. She knew coming here would be a great risk! Not even her husband was aware of her visit to Egypt, but it was worth it if it meant finding her child.

"Why thank you", he replied, in his baritone voice. The young King had an intense gaze but he seemed kind. Surely, he would be willing to help her…

"Ma´am I´ll have to ask you to be quick. The King still has a line of citizens to attend as you can see", Shada said to her, Isis nodded in agreement.

All she needed was to see that girl again. She fit the description perfectly. Her daughter also had jade green eyes, light brown locks of hair and possessed magical powers. The Pharaoh who ruled during that time had passed away and she was almost certain that the new king wouldn't know a thing about her daughter´s origins. But she needed an explanation! Something deep inside her was stirred the day ´Mana´ knocked on their door.

"Yes of course, thank you for your time, my King. Enjoy your day", she said quietly before stepping away from the line and lifting her hood once again over her head.

Just as she left, Dartz entered the throne room followed by a few of his own court members.

"Halt!" Seto called to the civilians who were on the line, waiting their turn.

"What seems to be the problem, your majesty? The assembly won't take place until this afternoon" Shimon reminded him.

"I recall, but if you don't mind I´d like to see the rest of the city for a change. I consider that it would be an edifying experience", he said, slyly. Atem only shifted in his throne. The palace was enormous, other guests usually felt elated to stay here. But Dartz was something else.

"Of course. Please, make of Egypt your home", he said forcing a wide spread smile across his face. He wasn't sure how long it would take them to get through the terms of this treaty but he hoped it wouldn't be long. Dartz seemed to have plenty of ideas to discuss, he was definitely intelligent. But although Atem felt prepared (and he wasn't easily intimidated) this man had an arrogance greater than Egypt itself. It was beginning to irritate him.

"Excuse me" Aknadin said leaving in a rush, attracting looks from the rest of the members of the court. He rushed after Anna and grabbed her arm forcefully,

"What do you think you´re doing?!" he whispered fiercely.

"Aknadin, let go of me!"

"Have you _lost_ your mind?! What did you expect the King would do once you told him the truth?! Which reminds me, which truth were you going to tell him _first_ , Anna? About how you _abandoned a child_ in front of his palace, or the reason behind his father´s death…?" He menaced. She fought against his grip.

"I know she´s here and I need to see her!"

"Of course you need to see her! You´re a _merciless_ woman. Not even for a minute did you consider the consequences of such a foolish action. You must forget the girl ever existed" She looked at him, disgusted.

"She´s my daughter!" she replied, flabbergasted.

"You gave up your rights as her mother the day you arranged to leave her here. She´s a magician in training now and a potential member of the King´s royal court. She no longer belongs to you, but to this palace", he said firmly.

"I made a mistake" she whispered,

" _Coming here_ was a mistake. And you mustn't repeat it again", he said to her,

"Master", someone called, Aknadin let go of her instantly.

"Is there a problem?" Seto asked,

"Not at all, Priest. I was simply…accompanying this lovely woman to the entrance. And she was just about to leave", he said, his voice low and deep. Anna nodded.

"Goodbye Master", she said and bowed slightly before leaving. Aknadin turned to Seto, who awaited an explanation,

"We don't accustom to escort the citizens to the entrance. Who was she?" he asked again. Aknadin gazed at his son. Seto was very intelligent and highly intuitive. Getting past him, for anyone, was a difficult task. But it was something he was proud of, unbeknownst to the high priest.

"Fret not, priest. I simply had curiosity. The woman is clearly a foreigner and we must take proper measures". Seto only nodded, listening to his explanation. But Aknadin knew very well that Seto was analyzing his every word, carefully.

"We must return to the throne room", he said simply. And turned his back on Aknadin without further comment.

 _So this is what his millennium eye had been trying to warn him about…He would just have to take matters into his own hands!_

* * *

Mana laid on her back, looking up at the sun. She had trained enough for the day, it was time for a break. Everybody seemed to be busier than usual. She hadn't seen Atem or Mahad in _days_. Even lady Denisse had assigned her and the other girls more work and she was exhausted. The guards were also put on high alert. She felt sorry for Joseph and Honda who temporarily had longer shifts. While Mana on the other hand felt lonely. She just wanted someone to talk to.

She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm breeze. Suddenly, she could sense someone blocking the sun, above her.

She opened her eyes immediately to see the Pharaoh´s deep crimson ones staring down at her. She immediately felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"May I join you?" he asked, sitting down on the grass next to her. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Ouji! I thought I´d never see you again!" she exclaimed laughing. He unchained her arms from around his neck, blushing.

"I guess I´ve been pretty busy. The King of Atlantis asked to be escorted by the guards on a tour of Cairo", he said, looking dejected.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" she asked,

"It should be. But I´m not sure whether his intentions are to see Egypt or to find flaws to corner me with later" he said, seemingly stressed as he removed his crown and rubbed his temples. Mana only stared. It was rare to see him, even as prince, without his crown. He looked just as breathtaking, nevertheless.

"You´re a great ruler, ouji, I don't think you have anything to worry about" she told him. He smiled appreciatively.

"How are you?" he asked, suddenly.

"What? _"_ Mana blurted, taken off guard. Atem laughed,

"Is it really so strange having the Pharaoh speak to you? I mustn't be too good if my people are afraid of me" he said, a playful look on his face. Mana nudged him.

"I´ve just had stuff on my mind too",

"Like?"

Mana remained quiet. She had yet to reveal to him that the master knew something about the former King´s death. Maybe now was the right time to tell him…

He gazed at her expectantly as the silence lingered.

"Mana, there you are" Mahad called out.

"Forgive me, your highness", he coughed at the sight of the Pharaoh without his crown, resting on the grass with his apprentice. They stood up to greet him.

"Mana there's something…urgent I must speak to you about",

"Alright then, what is it?" she asked, Mahad contained himself from rolling his eyes. It was something to be spoken about in private, but Mana didn't get the message.

"Whatever it is, you can speak in front of the Pharaoh, Mahad. We can trust him", she said teasingly. Atem chuckled. Mahad cleared his throat and nodded.

"Mana, Master Aknadin has requested that you join the Magicians expedition this year",

" _The magicians what_?!" both the Pharaoh and Mana exclaimed in unison.

"It's…an honor, Master, but-"Mana began. The Magicians expedition was a difficult journey made by the magicians of the palace who were officially of age, which was meant to prepare them in every way in case of a war. Mahad, being one, if not the greatest of all magicians, went on the expedition every year along with his students and a few others who were at a higher level. But Mana wasn't even old enough yet, why would they consider her for a task this important?

"Mahad, why wasn't I informed of this?" Atem asked suddenly, not sounding at all pleased. The young sorcerer shifted uncomfortably.

"The magicians are usually chosen by their master, my King, I assume that Master Aknadin didn't think it necessary", he explained as carefully as he could.

"But you´re in charge of their training, why would Aknadin take such an attribution?" he pressed. Atem never asked for a list of the apprentices attending the expedition. He trusted their judgment, but apparently all of that changed when it concerned Mana. Mahad thanked Aknadin silently for putting him in this situation.

"We´re friends Mahad, whatever it is you can tell us" Atem told him, he sighed.

"I haven't the faintest clue as to why Mana was chosen, and I need to know if _she_ has any idea", he said to her menacingly, as if she had done something wrong. She couldn't have used a spell to brainwash Master Aknadin…he was far too advanced for such a trick. Mana was a handful but somehow he didn't feel she had anything to do with this. It was strange.

"Of course not! How would I know? But I can go, can't I?"

"No" They both said firmly,

"Mahad, Aknadin will have to speak to me personally and explain his reasons for sending a magician, who isn't of age yet, on such a difficult mission when we have plenty of other apprentices", Atem told him.

"Yes, my King",

"You really won't let me do this?" Mana asked, dumbfounded. He sighed, and placed the golden crown on his head once more.

"No", he said simply, walking away. They stood for a moment watching his back until Mana reacted and darted after him.

"Pharaoh, wait!" she called. She knew she wasn't allowed to call him by anything other than his title in front of others.

"Mana!" Mahad called after her, knowing it was of no use. His apprentice was as stubborn as they come. She continued to run, following him into the palace. The guards bowed their heads as he passed.

"Pharaoh", she said, catching up with him. He turned around, hesitant.

"Ouji, why _can't_ I!?" she asked quietly enough for only the two of them to hear.

"Because you´re not of age yet, because you need more practice, because it's dangerous, and because I haven't given my permission, must I provide you with further reasons?" he asked, sternly. Mana stared at him wordlessly.

"You don't believe I can do this" she accused. And yet he was always telling her how he believed in her dream of becoming an elite spell caster someday, yeah right! He scoffed.

"Mana, you-"he began, taking a pause to look at the guards who were beginning to stare. Atem lowered his voice,

"Mana you know that's not what I meant. You must understand those rules were set for a reason. I don't think you understand the risks"

"Ouji I´ve seen magicians go on that expedition year after year and they always return intact. Besides, you´re treating me like a child!"

"I´m only doing what's best for you", as if the Atlantis treaty wasn't enough, now this.

"What's _best_ for me? Maybe what's best for me isn't to keep me locked up within these palace walls where all I have are questions and not a single person to answer them!"

"Questions?" he asked suddenly. Mana bit her tongue.

"Questions regarding what exactly?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just –forget what I said okay"

"Mana you´ve been acting strange since the other night. Just because I have a dozen other occupations doesn't mean it's gone past me completely unnoticed. What exactly happened…or…what aren't you telling me?"

"Your highness" Kalim interrupted,

"Just a moment", he said not taking his eyes off her. He had too much on his mind and surely Kalim had come with yet more news for him to handle. This would only add more to his already overloaded plate.

"It's nothing. I'll…see you later", she said simply, walking away. She would show him. Rules or no rules she was determined to prove that she could do this. In a life filled with lies, she would find some truth at least in her power. Even her biological parents would regret not taking her in.

"It seems that little Mana is upset", Kalim mused. Atem sighed, arguing with her was the very last thing he needed. But it was true. Lately Mana was a lot less lively, very different from her usual bouncing and spirited self. She wouldn't look him in the eyes anymore. He knew she had been searching into her past but that chapter was sealed. He had spoken to Mana and made sure she wouldn't do something as foolish as to run off to some abandoned city ever again. But why hadn't Mahad noticed her sudden change? Or maybe…it was only with _him_ that she was behaving this way? He really did have too much on his mind now with Dartz in the palace. Aside from attending to the needs of the citizens, authorizing the expedition, the newly arrived foreigners. How had his father dealt with it all? It was times like these when he wished more than ever that the former King be with him.

"You´re majesty, your royal court awaits for you in the throne room. We must discuss the changes made in the militia"

"Yes, of course", break time was over. Back to work.

* * *

"Sage, be careful with that, dear. It's for the Pharaoh´s dinner with the King of Atlantis",

"Speaking of which, he´s really changed" she muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Denisse asked,

"I saw him just a moment ago, looks like he´s in a black mood. He doesn't really talk to us anymore, not like he used to at least", she said, Denisse looked at her alarmingly,

"You shouldn't say things like that, at least not where anyone else can hear you. He´s our sovereign,", she warned.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I´m just saying it´s unusual", Sage said.

"The Atlantis Treaty must be taking its toll on him. But I have faith that all in the Kingdom is well. You better hurry with that", she instructed.

"Yes, ma´am",

"Have you seen Serenity?"

"Last I saw her, she was speaking to her brother",

"For heaven´s sake, she´s in charge of the pastries!" Denisse exclaimed. Serenity´s brother, Joseph, was one of the many guards in the palace. He was a pretty cool guy. Sage had always taken a liking towards him ever since they were kids and played with the Prince and the other kids, but of course there had never actually been a chance to make a move. Or maybe she just hadn't gotten up the nerve to do so.

"Here you go, Rahim" Sage said, handing the royal cook a tray which was to be put in the oven.

She noticed Mai walk in, out of the corner of her eye. Mai arrived a while back looking for work. She seemed to be a tough woman, but she was kind nonetheless. Luckily an extra servant had been needed and so now she was in charge of cleaning the Pharaoh´s chambers, as well as that of the guests and their laundry.

"I think it´s all set. Is anything else needed around here?"

"Please ensure that each of the guests are comfortable. Should they need anything you must inform us at once", Denisse instructed.

"Can do", she replied, and whispered to Sage as she walked past her

"That Dartz is going to be a tough client", Sage giggled and continued working so Denisse wouldn't notice.

* * *

Aknadin paced back and forth in his chambers. A moment ago he had been called to the throne room. But that was far from his list of priorities. He had to get rid of her. It was the only way. He had never held a grudge against Mana but her very presence was now a burden to him and put all of his plans at risk. And so now he was forced to make her disappear. The only problem was the King. Aknadin was under the impression that Mana was being protected by their Pharaoh and under _his_ protection, getting her out of the palace would be difficult. Dealing with Mahad wasn't so bad. But with his _nephew_ …if only his son had been Pharaoh. Seto would've listened to him, Mana would've been gone long ago. But now, Seto was eagerly devoted to serving Atem! When it should've been him serving Seto!

It was only a matter of time before Anna returned. He had seen the determination in her eyes as plain as day. She was going to reach Mana one way or another and he needed to stop it. Before it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mana roamed the palace, bored out of her mind. All of friends were busy and her best friend was upset with her. She wondered whether or not she was allowed to leave the palace for the afternoon. Asking Atem for permission was definitely out of the question. Suddenly she spotted Master Mahad as she turned and strolled through another corridor.

"Master, can I-"

"Not now Mana, I´m busy" he replied sharply.

"Mahad I just want to-"

"I said not now!" he called walking past her, hastily. Geez, with this new visitor everyone seemed to be on edge. _He mustn't be just any common visitor_ , she thought. Suddenly, it gave her an idea.

 _´With everyone running around like this, who would notice? ´_

She walked down the stairs nervously and made her way toward the entrance. Not even the guards acknowledged her. Except for one.

"Where do you think you´re goin´?" Joseph asked her.

"Oh just for a walk, I´ll be back soon" she said quickly. He eyed her suspiciously,

"Weren´t you grounded or somethin´ like that?"

"Oh come on Joseph! Not you too. I won't take long, I promise", he sighed,

"Fine. But if I get in trouble for this-"

"Not at all! In fact, this conversation never happened" she said winking. He considered it and figured she was right. It was unlikely that anyone would notice her absence or any of the less important servants.

"Fine, get out of here. I envy you" he said rubbing his face with both hands. He was tired to say the least. Mana laughed and punched his arm lightly.

"See you later" she said skipping off. What Mana needed now was to get out of this place and see the city. She hated being mad at Atem, in fact she couldn't even remember the last time they had argued. And now it was even worse because they hardly ever saw each other, how were they supposed to make up?

Cairo was as warm and hectic as always, but she loved it. The energy of the people could really be perceived. No wonder tourists loved coming here. She strolled through the city for what seemed like hours, looking at all the different priestess and noble attires through the shop windows. They were all so expensive! Only those of high rank could ever afford such beautiful apparels. Of course that meant all of those in the palace (except for her) and other nobles who lived in the city. She walked through the market, looking at all the fresh fruit and the typical decorated vessels.

Mana sighed. No matter how she attempted to distract herself it just didn't seem to work. He was very handsome, rich, of high status, in other words, he was off limits completely. Mana hadn't wanted to acknowledge the new and unexpected feelings he stirred in her, at first. But something happened as they became teenagers. He changed, she changed. And after a while he was no longer her friend the prince who she played and cut classes with. He was the strong and all mighty King of Egypt. But it wasn't his title that changed her feelings, it was him.

Mana continued walking, so distracted with her own thoughts that she failed to watch where she was going. He was always there for her. Even with multiple occupations, he was there to join in on her pranks, or go swimming in the Nile, or just to hang out with her and Mahad. But now, they barely saw each other.

Suddenly, Mana hit something or _someone_ , hard. She was knocked back, falling to the ground due to the impact.

He kneeled down and gazed at her worriedly. The girl seemed startled alright. As he took a better look at her, he realized how beautiful her features were. Lively green eyes that combined well with her unruly auburn hair. He'd seen many women pass him by so far during his stay in Egypt, but this one captivated him.

"Please forgive me, I believe it was my fault" he said, extending his hand for her to take. She did so and stood up immediately.

"Thanks, but I was pretty distracted myself" Mana said smiling sheepishly,

"Well then I think we can call it a truce" he said, causing her to giggle.

"Agreed. So…are you new to Egypt?" she asked, although his aspect easily gave that away. He was tall, had very light skin-almost pale-and grey eyes.

"Indeed. I was exploring the city on my own for the first time. I must say, it holds the greatest of beauties. If I had known, I´d have come sooner" he said, gazing at her absorbedly. A faint blush crept upon Mana´s cheeks.

"I-I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, I´ve been exploring the city too"

"Really? I would've thought you knew your way around perfectly" he said curiously.

"Not really, it's a long story" she muttered. Because it wasn't really long, she just didn't want to tell a stranger that although she lived in the palace amongst authorities of very high status, and that the King himself was her best friend, she wasn't allowed to do a lot of things. Like wander off to the city when she pleased or go off on an amazing magician's expedition.

"Well, I've got time. Would you like to tell me the story over supper?"

"Supper? Well…"

"How careless of me, my name is Dartz" he said for the first time, stretching his hand out.

"Mana" she answered, shaking it.

"And please, it's the very least I can do after knocking you down that way"

"I guess I _am_ sort of hungry" she mused. It had been hours since she left the palace and not once had she noticed that she was starving.

"Excellent, have any recommendations?" he asked her, smiling.

"Mmm…yeah I think I know a place" she said, recalling a small diner she´d passed by earlier.

"Lead the way, fair lady" he said, Mana giggled.

* * *

"So you're master grounded you?"

"Yes and for the most ridiculous reason. I was invited to assist on an expedition but he doesn't think I'm ready for such an event. I disagree, and so…we argued" she said, sighing.

"I see…"

"So…have you decided what you want to order?" she asked.

"I´m willing to try something new, but I still haven't a clue as to which of these meals to choose from. My knowledge on your customs are still quite scarce", he explained, a bit embarrassed.

"Well then, may I recommend something?" she asked, shyly. He smiled, suddenly looking intrigued.

"Be my guest" he said to her. She took the papyrus from him.

"This here. _Macaroni béchamel_ _._ It's one of my favorites",

"Well you _are_ the expert", he said to her.

"So umm…how long have you been in Egypt?" she asked as the server took their orders. Dartz chuckled.

"Only a couple of days, as you can probably tell", she nodded.

"So you´re from…?"

"Atlantis. A beautiful nation located to the north of Egypt. It´s a bit colder but I must say I greatly enjoy this climate"

"So that explains why you´re rather pale and-"she stopped herself abruptly,

"I´m sorry I shouldn't have said that, really I-"she tried but Dartz laughed casually,

"It´s fine, actually you´re right. So since we´re being so straight-forward, has anyone ever mentioned what beautiful eyes you have?" he asked. Mana blushed and stared down at the table. Atem had mentioned once that her eyes were a unique shade of green, although she never gave it much thought.

"Thank you. It-it must be difficult for you to get around" she stuttered.

"Please forgive me if I´ve made you uncomfortable Mana, I don't usually make such remarks to women. But I believe that when someone deserves to be praised, they should be", he said apologetically. She smiled.

"It's alright, I´m just not used it. The only real compliments I get are about how annoying I am", she said rolling her eyes. Dartz laughed lightly.

"Really now? And why is that?"

"Well, mostly because my magic doesn't always work the way it's supposed to, or sometimes I get my spells mixed up but if you ask me-"

"Spells? Magic?" he asked, astonished. Mana nodded.

"Oh yes, I´m a magician in training",

"I see…" he replied in wonder.

"My dream is to become an elite spell caster. But sometimes it just feels as though nobody takes me seriously", she confessed. Dartz gave her a small smile.

"I think I know what that feels like. As a child, my father always pushed me to my limits, and I thought he wanted to anger me. Now that I´m older I realize he was merely preparing me for what was to come. Don't give up Mana, if you have a dream don't let go of it", he told her.

"I really needed to hear that", Mana said. Listening to Dartz reminded her of Atem. It also must have been very hard for him as Prince, all that studying he was forced to do. He had hours and hours of training in combat. Maybe she _was_ too hard on him, perhaps he did know what was best. But she at least deserved a choice in the matter didn't she?

"Where is your father now?"

"I´m afraid he passed away several years ago. But when he departed, he and I were on much better terms",

"I´m so sorry to hear that, I shouldn't have asked", she said.

"Do not worry. Time heals all wounds and mine have already sealed. I will never forget my father but I´ve learned to live with his absence", he told her. Mana nodded solemnly.

"So, could you show me one of your spells some time?"

"If you´re not afraid of getting blown up, than I´d love to" Mana answered. Dartz laughed wholeheartedly.

"I haven't felt like this in a while. I like your sense of humor"

"That's very nice of you, there are some of those who don't" she said, glaring at the memory of a certain Priest. _Seto for instance…Well, the feeling was rather mutual._

"I think they simply haven't gotten to know you, Mana", he said. She giggled.

"They may be right you know. We´ve only spoken for about forty minutes",

"A person´s true essence is the easiest thing to see when you´re looking for it, forty minutes is enough", he said confidently. She was mesmerized by his gaze and his kindness.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal in silence, only making small comments from time to time.

Mana put down her napkin and pushed her plate aside.

"I´m so sorry, I should really go now" she said, standing up.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her standing up as well, probably thinking he had done something wrong.

"It's just that I didn't exactly ask my Master for permission to come here, he must be worried", she explained, while placing a few coins on the table and pushed in her chair.

"Mana, wait. Do you think we can see each other again?" he asked.

"Oh umm…geez I don't know. I don't really do this often-"

"My stay in Egypt won't be for very long, Mana. I greatly enjoyed your company this evening. Why don't we eat again tomorrow?" he persisted.

 _Well what could the harm be? He´s a tourist, just trying to make friends in a new country. And he seems so nice._

She nodded.

"Okay then. Tomorrow it is", she said rather shyly, which wasn't really common for her.

"I´ll be here at the same time, and if you wish to go elsewhere we can choose a place to go to from here"

"Sounds great! I´ll see you tomorrow then, it's been…a pleasure" she said to him.

"The pleasure is mine" he answered, taking her hand and kissing it gently. She blushed madly and nodded. Not once in her life had someone done that to her. Surely if she had been a noble, Atem would have…

Mana shook her head. The breeze was already beginning to get colder and she hadn't even brought her cloak. It was a long way back to the palace. She just hoped to make it back in time before the gates closed and the guards alerted Mahad.

* * *

Atem sat in his throne, awaiting the moment when a servant or member of his court would enter to announce that Dartz was back from his tour. Someone´s voice could be heard close by, but he paid no attention to it. He had other things in mind. Like _Mana_ ….

Seto was probably right about one thing. Now that he was Pharaoh he definitely had responsibilities and obligations to attend to, and he was very willing to deal with it all. He´d sworn to do so. But Seto claimed that Mana was taking up too much of his time, which seemed ridiculous because he saw less and less of her every day. But now, even when she wasn't around, his mind wandered back to her. To her laugh, her crummy jokes and mixed up spells and those green eyes of hers…

Atem sighed. He simply missed his best friend. He assumed that the reason why he thought of her so much lately was because now as King, Atem dedicated little to no time to himself. He didn't have time to be a normal teenager and take a break, and one of the things that made him feel like a normal teenager, was Mana. It was the only real explanation Atem could find. And the only one that existed as far as he knew. He and Mana were friends, nothing beyond that. Suddenly someone cleared their throat.

"My Pharaoh, is something disturbing you?" Shimon asked calmly. Atem sat up straight in his throne.

"Not at all, Shimon, forgive me. Has Dartz returned?"

"Not yet, your majesty. But if I may sir, you seem distracted", he said. Shimon was more than his royal advisor. He had been faithful to his father for years and was now doing the same for him.

"It's just…well, it's about Mana. She wishes to leave on the Magician´s upcoming expedition, but I can't allow it. She seems to be under the impression that everything continues to be as it used to. But it's not. I am not only her friend now, but her _King_. And I must protect my people. My duty is to protect all of Egypt, what makes Mana think it doesn't include her?" he said nearly out of breath. Shimon listened to his outburst for a while.

"I wish Mana would get her head out of her spell books and simply try to understand!" Atem concluded.

"Perhaps little Mana hasn't understood the magnitude of your duty yet, sir. She´s spent all of her young life within these palace walls. And in spite of being under Mahad´s surveillance, or enjoying your or the other servants´ company, she´s quite independent. So very used to fending for herself, to the point where she convinced the young Prince to escape his classes, or taught him how to stuff himself inside a vase", Shimon said, laughing at the memory. Atem chuckled along with him.

"You´re right. Maybe I didn't speak to her the way I should have. She has to know it´s not easy for me to say no to her. Especially now that I have the right to do so", he said, remembering how he always joined in on her antics, as children.

"Now I must warn you, my King, the ruler of Atlantis must not perceive your distraction. He is known to be a strict man, and you must present yourself as you always do, your majesty. You are a strong and firm ruler as well", Shimon told him. Atem was kind and respectful but was also very rigorous when needed. He would be fine.

"I´ll get this out of the way first, but I´ll certainly focus my complete attention on the treaty Shimon, thank you", he said standing up and leaving the throne room. Mana was on his mind all the time because of this insignificant quarrel and he needed to make things right.

He walked down one corridor, then another. She probably wasn't in the gardens at this hour, it was nearly noon. _Her chambers…_ He walked to the first floor, to the servants´ wing. Mana had her room close to that of the other young servants. Atem was sure he would find her in there, probably practicing another spell or making a mess. He turned the door knob slowly.

"Mana?" he asked, "Mana, can we-"he began, popping his head into the empty room.

"Talk…"

The Pharaoh entered the room and noticed that her wand was set on the table. Well she certainly wasn't practicing, which meant that she wasn't with Mahad or any of the other magicians. He gazed around her chambers for anything that could indicate that she had been there today. Nothing at all. As he left her room he spotted one of the guards, Honda.

"Your majesty", he greeted. Atem cleared his throat,

"You haven't seen Mana, have you?" he asked. Honda blinked, taken off guard.

"Uh-Mana-no sir. Not since this morning", he informed. The pharaoh simply stood there for a moment, pondering on where to look next. _Why was it so hard to find her today?_

"My King?"

"Thank you, Honda. That is all" he said turning his back, his cape whirling behind him. There was one last place he could think of.

He stood at the kitchen´s entrance, still feeling strange. He was so accustomed to coming here or sneaking in for snacks, and now….it had certainly been a while. If any of his royal advisors found out he was here, they´d pull him out immediately.

"Excuse me" he said, entering. Instantly, each of the people working there turned around, surprised.

"Your majesty! To what do we owe this honor", Rahim said, bowing.

"My pharaoh, I must say, it's been a while", Denisse told him, smiling warmly. Atem had definitely missed her. He smiled back.

"It certainly has, is there still anything saved for me?" he asked, smirking. Rahim laughed.

"Of course, Pharaoh, you needn't ask such a thing!" he exclaimed, rushing over to choose something from his many pastries. Atem turned to look at someone who had been staring at him since the moment he entered.

"Sage" he acknowledged, with a nod. She looked at him wide-eyed but quickly regained her composure,

"Pharaoh, how-how are you?" she replied, blushing. Something about his deep voice gave her jitters, or maybe he was just extremely handsome altogether.

"I´ve been better. Actually, the reason I´ve come here is Mana"

"Mana? Is something wrong with her?" Denisse asked him, warily.

"No, well…I was wondering if any of you might have seen her. I´ve searched for her just about everywhere",

"Little Mana´s quite the adventurer. Have you searched the gardens, perhaps?" Rahim asked.

"Been there" he answered.

"With Mahad?"

"There too" he sighed. No matter who he asked, he seemed to be getting nowhere. Now he was beginning to worry.

"Well if you see her, please tell her that…just tell her to come speak to me. It's urgent" he instructed.

"And Rahim, thanks again", he said appreciatively. He really was the best chef in all of Egypt.

Mai leaned against a counter with a curious look on her face, as Atem left.

"So the pharaoh´s looking everywhere for the magician girl? What's the deal?" she whispered to Sage.

"Oh, they´re friends. I guess he must want to talk", she explained. Mai shrugged,

"Never would´ve guessed. But if he came this far just to find her, it must be important", she noted and moved on to her chores. Now Sage was curious. What was going on? Mana and the King had seemed rather distant since he ascended to the throne and now he was looking for her, and she was missing. Maybe Serenity knew something. But even lady Denisse was taken by surprise.


End file.
